Of Angels and Demons
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Angels and demons are natural enemies.  When Gai finds an injured and near dead Naruto, he gains more than he bargained for as time goes on and is running out.
1. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! Um, this is my first NarutoxSaint Beast crossover so I'm sorry if it's a bit awkward to begin with. It'll probably take a couple chapters for me to really get into the swing of things so please be patient with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Beast so don't sue!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

He could feel the panic trying to take root within him, every fiber of his being screaming at him to simply run. He could easily ignore the bleeding wounds that covered his body but the panic was harder to ignore. If Kyuubi was yelling at him to run as well, Naruto didn't know. All he knew was that it was pointless to attempt to escape when he knew full well that no matter where he ran, somebody would recognize him and the Uchiha would hunt him down.

No, it was better to make his last stand here where Konoha's ruins stood. Everyone else had fled not wanting to get caught in the crossfire so he didn't have to worry too much about anything other than Madara. "Just come quietly and no one has to get hurt." Madara told the blonde.

"No, I just get killed." Naruto growled as he felt Kyuubi's chakra working its way through his body. "How about I just kill you and we're done with it?"

"_Easy, kit. The bastard's planning something."_ Kyuubi warned Naruto. _"Don't get too close."_

The air felt heavy as the two men began attacking each other, Naruto careful to avoid staring into Madara's Sharingan while Madara forced him back. He didn't know if Madara could cast a genjutsu using a finger but Naruto wasn't about to take any chances. Avoid the Uchiha's eyes and don't keep staring at one limb for too long.

Before he knew what was happening, there was a blinding light that surrounded the blonde and a searing heat shot through his body. His blue eyes widened in shock and pain as the heat tore through his body, sending his body into convulsions. "Did you really think that I wouldn't have a way to capture you?" Madara questioned patiently. "There's little you can do to stop me from getting what I want."

Naruto struggled to escape as his body began to feel too hot for comfort. His breaths caught in his throat as he felt something twisting around his stomach and froze in horror when he saw the seal's familiar shape beginning to warp. "That's the thing with seals. No matter how difficult they are, they break if the right method is used."

The urge to panic grew as Naruto fought to break himself free only to find his muscles growing weaker. "Let me go!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"No. You have what I want and what I want is the Kyuubi no Youko." A twisted smile spread across Madara's lips as he looked at the blonde. "Good-bye, Uzumaki Naruto."

Searing pain like nothing he had ever felt before shot through Naruto's body, an inhuman scream leaving his lips as he felt the seal being torn open and _something_ reaching into him and grabbing Kyuubi. It was like nothing he had ever felt before in his entire life and surely to be nothing that he would ever witness again. If he were to try to put this feeling into words, Naruto would probably say it was like somebody was grabbing his soul and tearing it with razor sharp claws.

His screams were silenced as he watched red chakra seep from any opening. He could feel Kyuubi within him struggling to stay within his body as it purged his entire chakra system with its own red chakra. The demon's claws scratched at the walls of the seal, its teeth gnashing at the bars in every desperate attempt to avoid capture. Clearly Kyuubi remembered what had happened the last time and was in no mood to repeat it.

Time seemed to drag on as Bijuu and Jinchuuriki struggled to stay together. Through his tunneling vision, Naruto could see that Madara was struggling to pull out Kyuubi. Had he not expected the bond between jailor and prisoner to be strong enough that they didn't want to be apart? Probably not seeing as most Bijuu would jump ship the moment the opportunity presented itself.

Almost as quickly as his screams had silenced did Naruto's screams return with a vengeance. He couldn't die like this! He hadn't made Hokage and he'd be damned if he died at the hands of some psychotic bastard!

"_Do it."_ Kyuubi's voice growled in his head, sending waves of comfort through the blonde's body. _"It's okay."_

He wanted to say he was scared but if he acknowledged his fear, Naruto knew that he'd lose his nerve. Before he had a chance to focus his chakra, there was a blinding wave of pain that forced the blonde to double over into himself. Forcing himself to look up and focus his vision, Naruto could see Kyuubi's outline beginning to take shape as Madara's form stepped back to avoid being stepped on.

Forcing the last bit of his chakra to his hands, Naruto slowly began to form the correct hand signs. _I'm sorry._ Naruto thought as there was blinding light that covered him, Kyuubi, and Madara. When the light vanished, all three had vanished.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Mah! I'm so bored!"

Gai grumbled to himself as he walked around the forest, trying to find _something_ to do. It had been beyond boring back at the palace after he had attempted yet another prank on Rei only to get scolded by Goh. He supposed that he could probably "borrow" the Goddess's mirror again but had a feeling that she wouldn't be so merciful this time around. _Instead of her normal scolding, she'd probably have Zeus-sama electrocute me or something._ Gai thought to himself. _Not really a great way to start or end any day._

He knew if he were to hunt down Shin, he'd find the angel with his nose buried in some dusty old book. It just wasn't any fun to mess with him since he always had a way to keep him in line. Naturally he couldn't do it as well as Goh could but it was still a feat that a majority of the angel population seemed to be unable to manage.

Pandora? Better not seeing as he just wasn't eager to see what happened when _that_ angel got upset. _He'd probably add my name to the next purging list. Even Goh says that Pandora helps Zeus-sama with the list._ Gai realized with a frown. Getting kicked out of Heaven like Judas and Luca just didn't seem overly appealing no matter _how _bored he was.

Damn it! Wasn't there really anything to do that wouldn't result in him getting kicked out, scolded, or killed? Just when the blonde was going to turn around and go back to the palace to work on his version of the Goddess's mirror, he heard the sound of somebody groaning weakly.

Following the weak noise, Gai froze when he saw a young man covered in blood lying on the ground. Demonic energy surrounded him, making the young angel wonder briefly if there was a demon around. Deciding that he'd just have to chance it, he darted over to the other blonde and quickly checked his pulse.

Without thinking, he scooped the stranger into his arms and began running as fast as he could towards the palace hoping desperately that he hadn't found the stranger too late. "Hold on, okay? I'm gonna get you some help." Gai told the stranger.

As he ran into the palace, he knew that the others had seen him already. "What happened?" Goh questioned when Gai laid the spiky-haired man on the bed, uncaring that blood was getting all over them.

"I found him in the forest! There was demonic energy all over the place." Gai responded. "I grabbed him and ran but nothing followed."

Rei's eyes showed concern as he and Shin began working on ridding the strange blonde of his clothes, each of them taking note on his toned muscles and calloused hands. He was probably a soldier and clearly human so how did he end up in Heaven? "While Rei and Shin tend to the stranger," Goh told Gai, "we're going to hunt down the demon."

He didn't want to leave the human but he couldn't deny that the other blonde was in good hands. Rei and Shin would know how to save his life and then they could figure out where he was from and how he had gotten there. "Don't die while I'm gone." Gai told the unconscious man before Goh started pulling him towards the door. "If you do, I'm going to make sure you get every prank I can come up with!"

Giving each other a look that plainly said neither one doubted the young angel's words, Shin and Rei started working on tending to and cleaning the human stranger's wounds.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Ironically I wrote that last part right before Rei and Shin took care of Judas and Luca after they were cursed. And because I know someone's gonna comment saying that I misspelled names, I like to write the versions I've taken a liking to or is just easier to me since I tune out while writing about 99% of the time. Anyway, read and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: Whoa, three reviews? I'm happy to see that many for this fic! So it's been a pretty busy week and had one "What the hell?" moment when my two year old Arabian horse pulled me off my feet twice which was pretty funny. So here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The demonic energy was thick where Gai had found the mysterious blonde but their search revealed nothing. Was it possible that the blonde had somehow managed to destroy the demon and had gotten hit with demonic energy in the process? From the look on Goh's face, he wasn't entirely positive as to what had happened.

A couple of hours passed by with no clues as to what had happened. When they returned to the palace, they were surprised to see Shin and Rei still tending to the stranger. "He's still unconscious?" Goh questioned with surprise.

"He's very weak. Whatever happened nearly killed him."

Gai moved over and studied the stranger, struggling to resist touching the marks on his cheeks. "He'll be okay, won't he?" Gai questioned.

Rei and Shin looked at each other for a moment, their eyes showing worry. "Gai, he's human. There's no way possible he could have gotten here while alive."

"He's not dead! He's not even a ghost or anything. He's still human and he's still alive."

The amount of demonic energy that dwelled in the human was concerning to say the least but he didn't think there was anything wrong about the man. He was fairly attractive with sun kissed skin that made his bright yellow hair stand out even more. "Well, it'd seem like Gai's going to stay here with him. We'll be back in a little while to check on you two." Goh told him patiently. "Don't get into trouble."

When Gai didn't protest at the warning, they all knew he was worried about the human. "What do you think happened?" Rei asked softly when they left the room. "His entire body had traces of demonic energy and it was from a powerful demon."

Goh looked back towards the room where Gai sat with the stranger, wondering if they really should leave the mischievous blonde alone. The human was closer to being dead than being alive so they at least had some time to figure out what had happened. Until he woke up, Goh knew they'd only be able to speculate and speculations often times got nowhere.

Sighing softly to himself, Goh decided that he'd have to see Zeus to see if the God knew exactly how a human got to Heaven while still alive.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

His entire body ached and felt completely off somehow. Naruto stiffened slightly when he felt somebody shift slightly next to him and slowly opened an eye, his breath catching when he saw a blonde sleeping next to him. His long blonde hair was tipped with black and looked soft to the touch. Who was he and where were they?

Slowly checking to make sure he still had full use of his limbs, Naruto breathed a soft sigh of relief before slipping out of the bed. His cheeks turned bright red when he realized that he was completely naked, desperately praying that the sleeping blonde wasn't a girl and hadn't been the one to undress him. While he had seen some pretty feminine looking guys in his entire lifetime, he also had seen some pretty masculine looking girls.

Managing to pry a sheet away without waking the younger person up, Naruto wrapped it around his waist. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but it couldn't have been long since his wounds were halfway healed. _Kyuubi?_ Naruto called softly. _Are you there?_

His knees buckled beneath him as the sudden memory of watching Kyuubi being drawn from his body. He knew that any Jinchuuriki that had their 'guest' taken from them died so he couldn't be alive. Especially since he knew he had done that suicide jutsu with the full intentions of taking both him and Madara out. Had this been Kyuubi's doing?

While some part of him knew that he should be happy to be _normal_ for once, the idea of facing the world without Kyuubi was terrifying. He hadn't realized before how dependant he had been on the fox for companionship until that moment. "Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked.

Naruto could feel his body trembling as he automatically noted that the person was a guy. He couldn't speak as panic started to fill his body. The lack of Kyuubi meant that he was dead. Maybe if someone died in battle and they woke up in Heaven, this is what they saw first hand. Maybe it was some way to prevent a freak out.

He blinked in surprise when the person suddenly slapped him across the face, pulling him from the impending panic attack. "Sorry about that. I've seen humans do that when someone was about to panic so I thought I'd give it a try." The blonde-haired stranger grinned slightly before looking serious again. "You need to get back into bed before you open your wounds."

Naruto allowed himself to be led back to bed and tucked in, his blue eyes darting around cautiously. "Who are you? Where are we?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm Byakko no Gai and we're in Heaven's Palace. Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a shinobi from Leaf."

A shinobi from Leaf? Confusion showed on Gai's features as he stared at Naruto, feeling himself being drawn into his clear blue eyes. "I need to let Goh and the others know that you're awake and I'll bring you some food. Stay put." Gai ordered.

It wasn't like he was in any real condition to go anywhere. His chakra was almost gone and he was too weak to properly defend himself in the event of an ambush. A sigh left Naruto's lips as he looked around the room, taking note of every possible escape. If this was some kind of trap then it was either poorly established or that guy was a really good actor.

Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as his thoughts drifted towards figuring out what exactly had happened.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He had been so happy that the cat-like angel's attention had been diverted so beautifully and now Rei found himself wondering if there wasn't some way to direct him away from what he assumed was Gai's attempt at helping make the stranger a meal. "We aren't cooking any birds!" Rei scolded the young blonde. "Now please get out so I can cook!"

"But I want to help! Besides, what if the guy wants a cooked bird?"

He wasn't going to hit the blonde when that was Goh's job. "With his injuries as severe as they were," Rei explained patiently, "a light meal would be good for his stomach."

Gai wanted to protest but sighed as he watched the purple-haired angel work on the meal. "I still think fried chicken would work." Gai commented. "Ne, do you know what a 'shinobi' is?"

"Ask Shin." Rei responded calmly as he stirred the soup. He wasn't going to encourage Gai's 'fried chicken' suggestion by getting tiled up about it today.

The sound of wood hitting the floor reached his ears, telling the delicate looking angel that Gai had actually taken his advice. Smiling softly to himself, Rei picked up the stool before resuming the task of making their guest something to eat.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

For Gai to actually step foot into the library meant that he was both bored and looking for somebody to prank or he needed help with something. From the look of complete and utter seriousness that didn't seem to belong in his eyes, Shin could easily assume he needed help. "Is something wrong, Gai?" Shin asked patiently as he turned the page in his book.

"The guy woke up. He said his name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"That's good."

"He also said he's a shinobi from some place called Leaf. Do you know what a shinobi is and where Leaf is?"

Shin paused a moment before answering, "A shinobi is a ninja or mercenary that was used in wars on Earth. They were quite deadly and trained in several aspects such as poisons, seduction-"

"Seduction?"

"Getting one interested in sex. I know you remember that conversation."

Gai nodded slightly. "So what about Leaf? Do you know where that is cause that's where Naruto-san says he's from."

Shin shook his head slightly in response. "I've never heard of such a place. I suppose we should see if he knows where that place is and return him to Earth."

Having the feeling that he wasn't about to be able to read his books in peace, Shin grabbed an earth geography book and followed the excited blonde. "Goh! He woke up!" Gai shouted when their eyes fell on the brunette. "He said his name's Uzumaki Naruto and he's from Leaf wherever that is!"

Mismatched eyes fell on Shin, watching as the angel nodded slightly. "I've never heard of Leaf before so I'm going to see if he knows where it is."

While he knew he should probably inform Zeus of the latest developments of Heaven's mysterious guest, he knew he had better have more information to provide. "Did he say anything else?" Goh asked as he walked with them.

"He just asked where we were and who I was then he introduced himself. He was about to have a panic attack about something but I got him to stop before he could really start."

"Is he still showing traces of demonic energy?" Goh questioned patiently.

"Yeah."

The two older angels watched as Gai opened the door and practically skipped into the room. They both started when they saw the clearest blue eyes they had ever seen staring back at them, the other blonde's body stiff and prepared to avoid any attacks. "Rei is getting you some soup." Gai told him. "Naruto, that's Goh and Shin. Goh and Shin, this is Naruto!"

Apparently soothed by the fact that they were with Gai, Naruto relaxed slightly but kept his eyes focused on them. "Gai says that you're from a place called Leaf. Can you show us where it is?" Shin questioned as he placed the book on Naruto's lap.

Blue eyes scanned over the pages, his brows knitting together as he desperately searched for any familiar features. "I don't understand." Naruto said softly as he softly closed the book. "It's not possible."

"What? What's wrong, Naruto?" Gai questioned.

Blue eyes fell on the other blonde as Naruto answered shakily, "Fire Country, the country where Konoha's located, isn't here. It isn't anywhere."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Ohnoes! Is everything that Naruto knew really gone? I actually didn't really see that one coming so it's going to be interesting seeing how Naruto copes with Konoha being gone and being in Heaven. So I'm gonna go vanish until next week (although I will reappear when I see reviews and messages if anybody has any questions) so read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! The weather here in South Dakota decided to get cold and snow reappeared so there's some of us wishing that spring was here already. So here's this week's chapter and I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

It was heart wrenching watching Naruto flip through the book, his eyes rapidly searching for anything that was familiar. None of them could imagine what it was like to think that there was a chance they could go home only to find that their home didn't exist. "What's the last thing you remember?" Goh asked, hearing the door open as Rei entered the room with a steaming bowl of soup.

"Konoha was attacked and I was one of the ones that went in to eliminate the threat." Naruto's eyes closed tightly. "Somehow I got separated from everybody else with the person attacking and we got into it."

The blonde's cheeks suddenly flushed when his stomach growled, a grin spreading across his lips when Rei handed him the soup. "Eat first. Then you can tell us what happened." Rei told him.

"Thanks, Nee-chan!"

Confusion crossed his features at the looks of amusement and embarrassment that crossed their features. "Rei isn't a woman, Naruto." Goh explained simply.

Embarrassment flushed over Naruto's face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen. You're just kinda pretty and I figured that you had really small boobs. Sakura-chan was flat-chested when we were Gennin." Naruto chuckled nervously. "Don't tell her that or she'd break every bone in my body."

Watching the blonde human eat was nothing short of wonder for the angels as they wondered how he could eat without choking. "We found demonic energy where Gai found you. Were you attacked by a demon?" Goh asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. This demon attacked Konoha about eighteen years ago and my dad sealed it up in me. Then when Madara, the guy that attacked Konoha this last time, took the demon from my body I used a suicide jutsu that's supposed to have blown everybody within a five hundred meter radius to hell." Naruto suddenly looked anxious. "If I'm alive then the bastard's gotta be too! Oh shit! If he gets his hands on Bee then the world's fucked!" He tried to scramble out of bed. "I got to stop him!"

Protests left his lips as the angels restrained him, seeing the fear that lingered in his eyes. "I've read about techniques where a demon is subdued within a human container." Shin told them after Naruto had been knocked unconscious. "There are several methods, many of which are quite lethal. If the demon is removed from the human's body, death is typically immediate."

Gai stared in disbelief before Rei answered softly, "How could a father do that to his own son?"

"You heard him. The village he's from was being attacked. More than likely his father had no immediate choice." Goh responded with a small frown. "How could he have survived then?"

"It's rare," Shin said slowly, "but a demon does occasionally take a liking to their jailer. If Naruto-san had indeed done a 'suicide jutsu' as he called it, then it's highly possible the demon granted him some kind of ability that would rival that of an angel's."

"So is he human or demon?" Gai asked.

"He's human for the most part." Shin responded. "I'll do more research to see if I can't find anything else out. So far we know the name of his village and the person who attacked. I doubt either name is common."

"I'll keep an eye on Naruto-san!" Gai volunteered.

He didn't know why exactly but he found the other blonde to be interesting. He was human and yet his looks made Gai think that Naruto had a very small amount of angel blood in him. No human on Earth ever looked so beautiful or as appealing as Naruto did. "No, we'll let him rest now." Goh told him. "It's almost time for training so get ready."

Beginning to feel as if Goh didn't want any of them near Naruto now they knew of his connection to a demon, Gai scowled in response as the brunette walked away. "Zeus-sama or the Goddess will know what to do." Rei tried to offer.

"They'll probably order him to be killed!" Gai said heatedly. "If they don't do that, then he'll be sent to Hell like Judas and Luca!"

Rei felt his heart clench tightly at Luca's name before he took a calming breath. "I don't believe that Naruto-san will allow either fate to befall him easily." Rei told him. "However, if you were to stop playing around while training then you could be as strong as him. I imagine a human must be strong to withstand a demon within their bodies."

Gai glanced back towards where Naruto was, his heart racing softly against his chest as he thought about the blonde. No matter what, he concluded, he'd do whatever it took to protect Naruto.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They didn't know why there was such resistance about going to Hell. At least here there was no domineering God and this place was true paradise. Judas silently scanned the area, listening to the distance moans and screams. Some new souls had arrived shortly before and were still upset over their new appearances. "Judas." Luca said softly.

Both angels turned and saw a man with crimson eyes and wild black hair watching them with a look of interest. "Tenshi." The man said lightly.

The stranger's entire aura screamed demonic but at the same time human. "Who are you?" Judas asked.

"My name is Uchiha Madara. I have a proposition for you."

Luca and Judas glanced at each other with caution reflecting in their eyes. "What makes you think we're interested?" Luca inquired carefully.

A smile spread across Madara's faces, his crimson eyes spinning as he looked at them. "You two were discarded by Heaven as if you were nothing more than broken toys and all because you were done living in fear and oppression. I offer the chance to take Heaven away from the ones who cast you out and into this place."

He wanted something. Nobody offered anything without expecting something in return. "You want something too." Judas stated smoothly.

"You caught me. There's a boy currently in Heaven that's proven to be a pest. I want him dead. I can kill him myself but I need him to return to Earth in order for me to do so."

The two angels glanced at each other, their thoughts turning towards the objects of their desire. If they could convince Shin and Rei to join them then being trapped in Hell would be perfect. "What if we refuse?" Judas questioned.

"Then you'll be trapped in this pit and forced to wait another thousand days and nights." Madara said simply.

"Very well." Judas said with a small nod. "The seal keeping us in here will take time."

"Seals are nothing for one as powerful as I. Three days and you two will be free to steal back that which you want. Just remember that the one I want is not to be underestimated. He's powerful."

Glancing at each other again, the two angels nodded slightly in agreement. As long as they could claim the angels that followed Zeus and their beloveds it didn't matter the price that would need to be paid. "Understood." Judas said calmly.

"Then we have a deal. Excellent." Madara grinned coldly as his body began to flicker. "We'll meet again in three days. Be ready."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: My cousin actually thought Rei was a girl at first (then again, he can't really tell the difference between anime men and women anyway if he can't see obvious boob) and he also thought that Judas was a girl so he provided a little bit of entertainment. So I'm gonna leave the chapter for this week for you guys and I'm gonna get started on a little chemistry. Read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Sorry I didn't update last week, life and illness got in the way. Broke down on Monday and went to see the quack (I swear I won't see her unless I'm half dead) so now I'm on two meds that make me sleepy. Anyway, double update this week so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

He knew he wasn't supposed to be out of bed but after almost three days of being conscious and forced to stay in bed, Naruto couldn't help himself. He _needed_ to get outside before went insane and he needed to start training again as soon as possible. He couldn't just stand by while Madara did who knew what with Kyuubi and its chakra. Who knew how many innocence people were being killed while he was sitting around in bed? It was only natural that once the opportunity presented itself, Naruto put on a loose shirt and his pants before slipping outside into the garden.

Naruto frowned slightly as he looked at his hands, seeing that his nails were beginning to get sharp. He had noticed subtle changes that ranged anywhere from elongated pupils to heightened senses to even sharpened nails. Had all those years of being Kyuubi's jailor resulted in these changes? He wasn't entirely positive although he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed the heightened sense of smell whenever Gai was around.

There was just something about the hyper blonde angel that drew Naruto to him. Was it the scent of freshly cut grass and fresh dirt that drew him in? Maybe it was the way he would grin and joke while he told stories of some of his pranks, most of which seemed to involve Rei.

Some part of him told Naruto that he was beginning to fall hard and fast for the angel. Of course it was the angel detail that kept Naruto from do anything to pursue Gai since he had always heard that angels were supposed to be pure. There was just no way that he, a mere human once Jinchuuriki could even hope to gain the affections of such a beautiful creature.

Wandering around until he found a spot that was secluded enough where he wouldn't be disturbed, Naruto began to stretch being ever mindful that his wounds hadn't all completely healed. Once he felt ready, he began his workout.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He had gone to Naruto's room expecting the other blonde to be there and suggest that they could go for a walk through the garden only to find that the room was empty. Upon looking out the window, Gai saw Naruto walking into the garden with clear determination on his features and without thinking, he followed.

As he watched Naruto stretch his muscles and begin his training, Gai couldn't help but watch with fascination as Naruto eventually shed his shirt in favor of training shirtless. His eyes focused on the fluid movements, taking in the sight of those tight muscles moving like water beneath the sun-kissed flesh.

Heat flooded Gai's face as he spied on Naruto, wondering how a human truly could be so beautiful. He knew that Naruto had been hated as a child and he couldn't help but wonder how nobody else realized the beauty that the whiskered human possessed. Even Goh couldn't deny that Naruto was good looking and had the kindest heart imaginable despite his connections to a demon.

No, he scolded himself; the _demon_ was actually a _tailed-beast_ that had been corrupted by the hatred of humans. As soon as Shin had told them what he had discovered, Goh had immediately gone to report the situation to the Goddess and Zeus. Sooner or later one of them would call for Naruto and they'd escort the blonde to whatever fate they decided for him. Until then, Gai wanted to keep Naruto to himself.

"Gai?"

The cat-like angel fell backwards when he realized that Naruto had spotted him. "Hehe, Naruto! I was just, um…" Gai fell silent unable to come up with a decent excuse.

A grin spread across Naruto's face as understanding showed in his eyes. "You wanna spar? I'll show you some shinobi tricks." Naruto offered with a grin. "You never know when a ninja's tricks might help an angel out."

Gai nodded slightly as he was pulled to his feet with hardly any effort on Naruto's part. "How long do you train to be a ninja?" Gai asked.

"We start when we're six. That's when we get to enter the Academy. Then we graduate at twelve and we're put in groups of three but only three groups out of twelve get to go on to be shinobi."

The two blonds exchanged blows, being ever mindful of Naruto's wounds. It surprised the angel when Naruto suddenly made two of himself and charged at him. Surprise crossed his features when one Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and blocked a bunch by the real Naruto.

Somehow their feet became tangled and the two blondes fell onto the ground with Naruto landing on top of Gai. They stared at each other, neither daring to move as they felt the other's heart beating against his chest. Neither one knew why it felt right but they knew they couldn't stay like that. "Uh, sorry." Naruto grinned as he scrambled off of the blonde. "I'm kinda clumsy."

Gai fought against the blush before nodding slightly. "What was that one you just did?" Gai asked.

"It's a Shadow Clone jutsu. I can teach you how to a basic one if you want."

He wasn't entirely sure how great of a teacher he'd be but there was just something about the angel that made Naruto's blood heat up. "That'd be great!" Gai said excitedly. He could already see the endless pranks he could pull on Rei while being in Naruto's company.

Grinning slightly, Naruto pulled Gai to his feet and turned when he sensed somebody approaching. "There you two are." Goh said with a calm expression as he looked at the two. "What were you doing?"

"Sparring." Gai responded. "Naruto-san knows some awesome tricks!"

"Yeah, but they're exhausting now since I don't have Kyuubi anymore." Naruto told him. "I used to be able to make hundreds of Shadow Clones and now just making one is tiring."

"The Goddess wants to see us." Goh told Gai before looking at Naruto. "You're even wanted, Naruto-san."

A goddess wanted to see him too? Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous as he walked with the two angels, seeing that Goh looked less than thrilled. "So, uh, what's the Goddess like?" Naruto asked.

"She's beautiful but if you borrow her mirror then she'll send someone to get it back and she'll scold you if she catches you herself." Gai responded.

When they joined up with Rei and Shin, Naruto was relieved to see that they weren't seemingly worried about meeting with the Goddess. "Did you figure out how come Konoha wasn't on any map?" Naruto asked Shin with a worried expression. "I mean, it's nice here but I'm worried about my friends."

"There were stories about a village with the same name as yours." Shin told him. "Also about that Madara character you were telling us about."

"So what happened?" Naruto questioned.

"A great battle took place where containers such as yourself were used as the main forces of attack. Very little was left untouched afterwards."

What in the hell? He and Killer Bee had been the last Jinchuuriki so unless the countries were quick to reclaim their lost Bijuu, there was some kind of mistake! "That's impossible! There were only two of us left!" Naruto protested. "All the other Bijuu were sealed away and we didn't have any idea-"

"Naruto! Calm down and we'll figure out what happened and how to get you back." Goh told the blonde shinobi. "Until then, act like the shinobi you're supposed to be."

If they figured out exactly what had happened, could Naruto leave this place behind and return home? He wasn't entirely sure but then again, he didn't even know if he _could_ go home. As they approached the Goddess's throne, however, Naruto knew that whatever challenge was about to be given they wouldn't do alone.

He just wished he knew what in the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Hmm... seems like there's a bit of a mystery starting up as well so we'll see what exactly happened to the world that Naruto knew. Onward to chapter five!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: And now for this week's chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

If beauty was one of the qualifications for being a Goddess, Naruto was fairly certain that the woman before him had won hands down. He was even certain that Jiraiya would have made it his life's mission to see the woman naked. Her eyes were gentle as she gave them a pleasant smile, her hands folded softly on her lap. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, Goddess." Goh said finally.

Naruto bowed quickly as the Goddess stood up, his thoughts racing almost as frantically as his heart. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san." The Goddess said pleasantly. "I've been hearing some fascinating things about you."

The blonde shinobi grinned slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, glancing at the angels with an almost nervous look. "Ero-sennin always said Goddesses were beautiful and I thought he was being a perv as usual. I may have to offer a prayer of apologies or something." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Gai felt a small twinge of jealousy as he looked at Naruto, seeing the grin that was on his face. He didn't know why but he wanted Naruto to act like that to _him_ and not to the Goddess. "There's been problems on Earth and they are connected with what you have been telling Goh and the other Saint Beasts."

"What kind of problems?" Goh asked, his eyes showing worry.

There was sorrow on her face as if whatever was happening truly as the worst thing ever thought possible. "Judas and Luca have been released from Hell again." The Goddess told them.

Naruto glanced over at his new friends, seeing their reactions. Shin and Rei's reactions, he noted, seemed to be the most pained and it as a look he recognized from all the times Sasuke had rejected Sakura. No, it was slightly different but the look of pain was the same one that Sakura had worn. He didn't know who those people were but it was clear that they weren't welcome anywhere in Heaven. "Then let's stop them!" Gai shouted.

"Hold on a moment, Gai. They must have had help to escape and there must be some reason as to why they've been released." Goh responded. "Do you know who released them?"

"I'm afraid not but we have reason to believe that there was a tailed-beast involved. There are points on Earth where a tailed-beast has been sealed away. I want you all to go prevent their release and lock Judas, Luca, and whomever unleashed them back into Hell."

It seemed kind of extreme but if it were Madara that had unleashed them, Naruto would have been more than happy to lock the bastard up _after_ he took Kyuubi back. He didn't know how weird it'd sound to the angels or even to the Goddess, but he missed the damn fox and he wanted the bastard back. "Hold on a minute! The Bijuu are sealed away? I thought they were tucked away in some humans or a frigging clay pot!"

None of them understood why exactly a Bijuu would be sealed away in a clay pot but they could see why he'd assume they were sealed in humans. "Naruto-san, the tailed-beasts and humans are generally watched over by the angels of Heaven. The Saint Beasts," the Goddess nodded slightly at the four angels, "are tasked with the job of protecting Earth's creatures and the tailed-beasts fall under their jurisdiction."

"So I can't have Kyuubi back in me?"

"I'm afraid not."

There was a look of deep fear in his clear blue eyes that made Shin's heart ache. It was clear that no matter what had happened throughout his life, Kyuubi had always been a constant force in his life. Now he was being told he couldn't have Kyuubi back, Shin was certain that it was probably the most horrifying news that Naruto had ever heard in his entire life. "That's bullshit, lady! I've spent all of my life with Kyuubi with no terrible side effects and you're telling me I can't have him back?"

The fear that he felt intensified as the world around him started to pound in his ears. He never really thought before about how dependant on Kyuubi he had gotten when it came to his sanity. "Naruto, calm down." Goh told him. "Gai, calm him down."

Gai nodded slightly before leading the taller blonde away, his eyes showing concern. Shin and Rei glanced back at the two before returning their attention back to the Goddess. "Where exactly do we put Kyuubi once we've retrieved him from Judas and Luca?" Goh questioned.

"There's a place hidden in the woods…"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The night air was calm and warm, the sound of crickets singing filling the air around them. There were places that they would need to go with their rescuer before they could reclaim any of what they had lost. Those places, they were told, had treasures that would be invaluable when they reclaimed Heaven.

If those treasures were anything like the dark, malicious power that radiated off of the man then they wondered what it was. It was clear that he wanted to unlock those places but for what purposes? Why did Madara want to kill somebody they had never met but seemed to offend the man?

It was dangerous working with the man when they didn't know his motives but they were eternally grateful that he had broken them from Hell. "Soon the others will be coming to put us back into Hell." Judas told Luca calmly. "Without a doubt they'll be bringing that boy Madara wants dead."

"Then it'll be a matter of luring them away from him."

"And we can reclaim what we lost."

Neither one could deny that they truly only wanted the angels they loved and if making such a horrific deal was the only way they could reclaim Shin and Rei, then they'd take it without hesitation. Both angels looked up when they sensed somebody approaching and looked solemn when they realized that Madara was watching them. "It's time to go." Madara said coolly.

"What exactly are we going to get?" Judas asked as they walked with the man.

"Eight treasures that are more powerful than the gods." Madara responded. "I have one of them in my keep as of now but the ultimate treasure requires all nine parts."

An ultimate treasure that was broken into nine parts? The two fallen angels looked at each other with confusion reflecting in their eyes. How could such a thing be possible? "I want assurances that no harm will befall Shin or Rei." Judas told the man. "Goh and Gai must not be harmed either."

"If they get between me and the Uzumaki brat, I assure nothing." Madara responded coldly.

"That's not good enough!"

"If you want them to remain safe, Judas, then I suggest you keep them away from the Uzumaki brat and myself. He will not die easily and I don't doubt that things will get a little bit destroyed in the process of his death."

Of course he was fairly certain that things wouldn't be just "a little bit destroyed" seeing as he was dealing with the product of when an Uzumaki and Namikaze decided to reproduce. Once Naruto was out of the way and these angels helped him get into Heaven, all that dared defy him would fall and he would become the newest God. Until then, he'd keep these foolish angels with him and let them do all of his dirty work.

As the spinning crimson irises stared up at the moon, Madara could help but keep the smile from spreading across his face. Soon, Juubi would be his and all would know and fear the name Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, yes, it is a VERY BAD idea to be yelling at the Goddess but it's Naruto and I can't see him taking it calmly. Anyway, I'm gonna vanish so I'll see ya'll next week so read and review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Amazing! This house is huge!"

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the house as he followed the angels. The world around him was different that he was used to but he was grateful that he recognized several things. "Naruto, you must understand that the Goddess made her choice to protect both yourself and Kyuubi." Goh told him. "You mustn't get upset just because she tells you something other than what you hear."

"Yeah, yeah. I apologized already." Naruto told him. "When I'd yell at something Granny Tsunade did, she or Sakura would beat me on the head and they don't pack light punches. They could seriously break someone's neck using their pinky!"

That was almost a scary thought. "Come on! There's an empty room next to mine that you can have!" Gai grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him upstairs.

Rei smiled as he slipped into the kitchen to what they'd need knowing that they'd be making a trip to the store anyway. With Naruto around, it was like Gai had a twin when it came to love of pranks and food. There was something about Naruto that made him hard to dislike and want to make a person follow him. Maybe it was the way he looked at things or maybe it was because he believed so passionately about whatever the issue was. Whatever the reason, it could be either a blessing or curse depending on which side he was on.

He was just grateful that Naruto was on their side.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He didn't know why but for some reason or another the idea of Naruto helping them was making him uneasy. Goh knew that Naruto had never given them any reason to doubt him but still he was worried. Was it because of the demonic energy that seemed to be altering the boy's appearance?

The brunette knew that Naruto's appearances were changing. It was hard not to notice the elongated teeth or claws. What made it even more obvious, however, was that his senses seemed to be… enhancing. "Gai seems to be rather taken by Naruto-san." Shin commented lightly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Goh responded.

Shin smiled softly before answering, "You're worried about Naruto-san, aren't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

The angel closed his book and removed his glasses, his eyes silently telling Goh to stop playing around. "You're concerned because of his connection to Kyuubi and the fact that his features are being altered." Shin stated smoothly. "Goh, he was the guardian of Kyuubi. It's only natural that his physical appearances be altered from the constant exposure."

"He's radiating demon!"

"I doubt he wants to hurt anybody. He's too kind."

"I thought shinobi were supposed to be killers."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Does Naruto really seem like a killer to you? He's too energetic and loud to be even the slightest bit effective in stealth."

While he didn't want to admit anything, Goh knew that Shin was right. Naruto was too kind and it was clear that he liked them. From the moment he had regained consciousness, he had always answered their questions the best he could and without hesitation.

Maybe he was just being too cautious. Having Judas and Luca betray them had done a number on the entire group, even if none of them wanted to admit it. Was he just being suspicious and prepared for an event that may not even happen just to avoid being hurt again? "You're right." Goh conceded with a small smile.

"Besides, Naruto seems to have taken an interest in Gai as well."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Naruto rolled onto his stomach as he looked at some of the comics that Gai was showing him, blue eyes focusing on the various pictures. "I like this manga. Maya showed me this when we were here last." Gai said happily.

Maya? Who was that? Naruto glanced at the other blonde before asking, "Do you mind if I ask you something? It's about what happened back when the Goddess said that Madara had pulled two people out of Hell."

Gai's body stiffened slightly, telling the blonde that it was a very delicate subject still. "Judas and Luca." Gai said finally. "They used to be Saint Beasts too. Then they were kicked out of Heaven for rebelling."

"They were Saint Beasts too?"

"Yeah. Luca and Rei were together and so were Shin and Judas. They took it harder than anybody else. Kira especially."

He didn't know who Kira was but not he at least had an explanation for the looks that had appeared in their eyes. "Yeah. I think I can understand where they're coming from." Naruto began drawing designs on the blanket with his finger. "I had this one friend, Sasuke, that was the coolest guy around. All the girls loved him, Sakura especially, and he ended up leaving the village."

Gai looked at him. "What happened to him?" Gai asked.

"He became a missing-nin. His main goal in life was to kill his older brother who had killed their entire family on an order since they were planning on raising hell and going against the village." Naruto seemed to draw in on himself a little. "Sasuke eventually killed his brother but decided to attack the village afterwards. Sakura was in such pain because she loved Sasuke so much but she didn't dare follow him. Not while he was on that dark path. The events leading up to the situation may not be the same, but the results are. Shin and Rei… They didn't dare follow Luca or Judas. They were all in love but still they didn't dare follow."

It was actually pretty well thought out considering he knew that Naruto didn't like to think about stuff very much. "Yeah, I guess." Gai glanced at Naruto. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you like him as more than a friend?"

Naruto hesitated a brief moment before nodding slightly. "I would have gone to the end of the earth just to drag his emo duck-butt back. In the end, though, I had to choose which one I treasured more. My love for Sasuke or my love for my village. I chose my village."

Gai was silent as he looked at Naruto and saw the defeated look in his eyes. The angel didn't know just how much Naruto had loved this Sasuke or even where he was but it still upset him that _anybody_ could take Naruto's heart and jerk him around like that. "He's a jerk. You can do a lot better than him!" Gai proclaimed. _Like me._

Naruto smiled a little as he rolled onto his back. "Yeah. I think the fact that his hair looked like a duck's butt should have been a heads up too." Naruto chuckled.

The two blondes laughed as their conversation moved away from relationships, neither one noticing that their fingers were barely touching each other. If either one had been paying attention, they would have the small glances that desperately whispered their wish for the other to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: Konbanwa/ohayo! Thanks for the review! I wanted to update yesterday before I went to bed and got that irritating "cannot display webpage" note when I tried to log in. Until somebody asked me about it yesterday afternoon, I was actually convinced it was my internet connection so go figure. Anyway, now everything's fixed and I could log in to provide ya'll with this week's chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Beast so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

He could feel his body burning despite the cool air coming in from the open window and groaned softly as he felt his bones ache. Naruto was quickly growing to hate the darkness since it brought him nothing but discomfort. In the morning the pain would be gone but he'd notice something else had changed. It'd be slight but he'd still notice it.

Naruto grumbled softly as he threw the blankets off of him and rolled onto his side before staring out the window. It was strange to him that he was here, waiting for any signs of Madara's presence and to _maybe_ fight angels. He didn't know why exactly but there was just something wrong with the whole idea. Angels were supposed to be good and protect people but here they were about to face off against two angels that preferred to destroy everything?

The blonde shinobi couldn't deny that he didn't like what was happening. He could see the pain that reflected in his friends' eyes at the knowledge they'd be fighting against former friends. He wished he could tell them that it was okay and that he had been in their shoes but he knew he couldn't say that everything had turned out all right in the end. Innocent people had been killed and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do in the end was keep fighting and try to survive.

The young man closed his eyes and evened his breaths when he heard the door open, listening intently for any signs of who it could be. "Naruto?" Gai called softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the cat-like angel.

Gai felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at Naruto, seeing how the moonlight made his sun-kissed skin glow. Even his brilliant blue eyes seemed even brighter in the moonlight and his hair took on an ethereal beauty that would rival even the Goddess or Rei.

He made his way over to Naruto and sat down, his hands clenched into fists. "It's not right." Gai said stiffly.

"What's not right?" What in the world was Gai talking about?

His eyes widened when Gai suddenly slammed their lips together before his eyes closed and he took control. Sitting up and moving the smaller blonde onto his lap, Naruto held him tight. When they pulled apart for air, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the flush that worked across Gai's cheeks. "That someone wants to kill you and take you away from me." Gai responded softly.

He understood that Gai wouldn't see it as fair but what exactly was going on? What possessed Gai to come in and suddenly kiss him? Perhaps another question Naruto figured he should be asking is why did he kiss Gai? Was it possible that he was falling in love with the angel? "I don't plan on going anywhere." Naruto responded.

Gai wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso and rested his head against the other blonde's bare chest. "You don't know what'll happen. Nobody does." Gai said finally.

Naruto placed a finger under Gai's chin and made the angel look at him. "I'm not leaving you. Believe it." Naruto tilted his head and placed a gentle kiss on Gai's lips.

Gai leaned into the kiss and moved as close as he could, his arms wrapping around Naruto's neck. He could feel his body growing warmer as Naruto's hands moved down his sides and rested on his hips. Heat settled in his belly as his hands brushed through Naruto's hair while the whiskered blonde's hands continued to explore his clothed body. "Naruto." Gai breathed as their lips clashed together again in a bruising kiss.

When they pulled apart to breathe, they stared at each other with desire burning in their eyes. "We can't do this now." Naruto told the smaller blonde.

Something flashed in Gai's eyes, his heart freezing. "You don't want me?" Gai asked softly.

"I want you. Believe me, I do want you." Naruto reassured him quickly. "I just meant that until we know where Madara is exactly, we shouldn't do this. For all we know, he could attack in the next five minutes while we're screwing each other senseless."

As much as Gai hated to admit it, Naruto had a point. "You're right." Gai conceded with a sigh.

Naruto smiled slightly before lying down, pulling Gai down next to him. "You can stay with me tonight though if you want." Naruto told him.

The smaller blonde nodded slightly and smiled to himself as Naruto tucked the blankets around them. He breathed in Naruto's scent and closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of his heart beating. "Goodnight, Naruto." Gai murmured.

"Goodnight, Gai."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Goh found it fascinating how humans could shrug off some disaster as being a force of nature. If they truly realized the forces that worked around them without their knowledge then they may have reestablished a healthy dose of respect. Instead they shrugged everything off as if they could possibly control it or even predict anything.

He was silent as he watched the news, listening to reports of a devastating earthquake that left hundreds either dead or injured with dozens of people still missing. While he acknowledged it could simply _be_ an act of nature, his gut said otherwise. Some of the footage just didn't seem right for an earthquake.

If he didn't know any better, Goh would have sworn that some of the damage looked more like claw marks. Had Kyuubi been used to destroy the half the city? In the end he knew they'd go check it out but he really didn't want to wake anybody up yet. They'd go in the morning after breakfast and they'd hope for the best. Of course he'd have to make sure that Naruto didn't take off anywhere.

A sigh left his lips as he turned off the television and stood up. A single glance outside told him it was still dark and another glance at a clock told him it was early in the morning. If he went to bed now then he could try and catch a couple extra hours of sleep before he got up again.

"You're up late."

A small smile spread across the brunette's lips when he saw Rei standing with his arms wrapped around himself. There was worry in the violet-haired angel's eyes as he looked at Goh. "Is something wrong?" Goh asked softly.

"You're worried about what's going on."

"There's a chance that we have a lead. We're unprepared."

If he had to choose one thing that Rei could consider to be a fault with Goh, it was his seriousness. It was all work, no play with him but Rei supposed he couldn't complain too much. They weren't ready to take on anybody, especially since they didn't know if Luca or Judas had been altered by the man that had Kyuubi. "Perhaps Naruto will know anything." Rei offered.

"Maybe. It's late, Rei, and we all really should be sleeping."

From the look that was in Goh's eyes it was clear that he wasn't about to go to bed right away. He knew there was little anybody could do but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. "Come with me then." Rei told him.

"I'll be up in a bit."

"Please."

There was something about the way the feminine angel said it that made Goh's resolve shatter. He knew that it was going to be harder for Rei and Shin than for any of them. "Fine." Goh conceded with a small smile. "You really know how to make a person give in."

It could be counted as one of his charms, looking so frail that the need to defend him arose quickly. Goh knew that Rei would never purposely look helpless unless it was for a good reason so he didn't bother getting upset. Sighing softly to himself as he followed the violet-haired angel upstairs, he knew that things were about to pick up a little.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap for this chapter! I'm poking at next week's chapter while I wait for videos to load so it should be done in time for next week's update assuming of course I don't get called back into work at the last minute. So read and review and I'll see you guys next week!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! Thanks for the review! Holy crap this week's been exhausting but I managed to get the chapter done somewhere between running from Pierre to Kennebec to getting chores done. Sadly this chika's not even done since this weekend, I get to trim hooves so here's to hoping I don't get kicked in the head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The destruction that surrounded them was almost surreal and the sorrow in the air was almost smothering. Naruto's fist clenched as unbidden memories of Konoha's destruction came to mind. He could still remember the feelings of desperation and sorrow that radiated in the air back then before those that had been killed had been brought back by Pain. Now there were those same feelings and he could do nothing to help anybody.

He glanced at the others and saw the looks of pain that reflected on their faces. Had they truly never seen anything so horrific with their own eyes? "This air radiates demonic energy." Goh said calmly as he looked around. "Naruto, you have a bond of sorts with the Kyuubi, right?"

"I can find the fox-teme if that's what you're asking." Naruto told him. "If he's still nearby then it'll be easy."

Gai felt his heart tighten as he stared at the injured and crying people, seeing that some of them were staring off into space. "Is this really the destructive force of Kyuubi?" Shin asked softly.

"You should have seen what he did to my village the night I was born." Naruto replied darkly. "Actually, it's probably better you didn't. A lot of the older shinobi used to say that there were three things that made them wish God existed."

"God does exist." Goh reminded the blonde.

"Yeah, but usually there's nothing to tell us humans that God exists."

"What were they? The three things?" Rei asked curiously.

"Third Shinobi War, Kyuubi's attack, my dad's death." Naruto listed effortlessly. "Kyuubi's attack on the village and my dad's death go hand in hand. Back then, my dad was the Fourth Hokage and my mom was Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. The night I was born, I guess the seal was weak so Madara managed to steal Kyuubi, effectively killing my mom. My dad followed shortly after sealing Kyuubi inside me."

They stopped suddenly when they sensed somebody approaching, the familiar aura making Shin's stomach tighten. Why was he coming to them? Wasn't Judas supposed to be trying to hide from them for as long as possible and cause as much hell as he could raise in the process? What exactly was going on?

Demonic energy seemed to pulse around Naruto as Judas approached, his blue eyes taking on a red appearance as his pupils slitted. If they had to decide at that moment which one they'd take out first, Goh was more willing to aim for Judas seeing as Naruto had control as of now. Besides, if he were right in assuming that Naruto and Gai were starting something up with each other then he'd leave it to Gai to snap Naruto out of whatever madness he was getting into. "Zeus must be desperate if he's enlisting the help of a demon to defeat us." Judas commented, his blue eyes focusing on Naruto. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Kirin no Judas."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's future Orange Hokage!"

Judas smiled pleasantly as if Naruto were a small child and required none of his attention. His eyes focused on the other angels before he and Shin stared each other in the eye. To his satisfaction a faint blush spread across Shin's cheeks before it was forced back down. "Why do you insist on serving Heaven? Why don't to come with me to Hell and we can force Zeus to relinquish control?" Judas questioned. "The boy isn't important. He'll be killed once Madara gets him."

Without thinking, Gai attacked only to get jerked back by Naruto as Judas moved away. The cat-like angel's teeth seemed to flash in the sunlight as he glared hatefully at Judas, his eyes warning the fallen angel not to even think about touching what was his. His silent warning was met with a satisfied smirk almost as if he had only been wondering how far any of them would go to protect Naruto. Gai's reaction had answered that question and as Judas waved slightly before vanishing without a trace, they couldn't help but wonder just what kind of game was beginning.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They had been at this for hours and still they had no clues. Tracking demonic energy was proving to be difficult when the whole area was choked with the dark energy and the day was fading away to night. "Rei, see if you can see anything from above." Goh told the purple-haired angel.

Rei nodded slightly as his hands rested against his chest, his eyes troubled as his wings materialized. A few feathers fell from his wings as he flew into the air, circling around them as his eyes scanned the area. Any sign of anything out of the ordinary would be welcome if he could keep from seeing the destruction.

His heart ached for the humans that were caught in the middle of Heaven and Hell's fight. They may have been violent creatures but there was kindness in them. That kindness, he knew, was being smothered by the hate and violence that ran rampant among them but somehow it still managed to survive. He wasn't sure but maybe there was hope for the human species.

In a sense he supposed they were all still children learning to get along with each other. Their species was relatively young and it was a shame for anybody to decide their fate when they hadn't quite yet reached their full potential. In a century or two perhaps they would learn from their repeated mistakes but for now all any of the angels could do was assist those that needed them and asked aloud for their guidance.

Rei suddenly darted back when he spotted something and swooped down for a better look. Undiluted fear pounded through his body as a crimson iris stared up at him with malice beyond words reflecting within. _"Tenshi…"_ The creature growled.

The angel gave a furious flap of his wings and shot into the air as fear pounded through his body. He couldn't recall a time he had ever been so afraid he could barely fly and found it troubling as he stumbled through the air. Even when he landed, he could barely keep himself up and it wasn't until his friends voiced their concerns did he realize how badly he was shaking.

Had he truly been that shaken by whatever it was? Surely there was nothing natural that could radiate that much hatred and darkness that wasn't from Hell. Had Judas and Luca somehow managed to bring one of Hell's more vile creatures up with them?

While it pained him to think of Luca, Rei couldn't help but remember those stolen nights with the angel. No, he needed to focus on the task at hand. He needed to remember _now_ and forget _then._ Then was unimportant to the task at hand and now was more important if they wanted to save lives and prevent the darkest of all the Bijuu from roaming the Earth and destroying the human race in its infancy.

"What did you see?"

"Did something happen?"

"Was it that creepy bastard?"

"Rei, say something!"

It took him several attempts before he was able to describe what he had seen. Even remembering the creature's hateful look terrified him but what was probably just as troubling was the look on Naruto's face. "Do you know what it was?" Goh asked, almost afraid to find out what the answer would be.

Slowly Naruto nodded. "What?" Gai asked.

"Kyuubi."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, I personally like putting myself in the same position as a character so it was interesting to see how Rei would respond to Kyuubi's presence. Everybody's been scared to the point they could barely run at some point in time (and if you haven't yet, your time will come) so I thought it'd be safe to say that Rei would sooner or later get spooked to the point he could barely fly. Let's face it, Kyuu-chan could possibly think of humans as tasty treats so seeing a winged angel would be nothing short of a delicacy. So I'm gonna vanish and while I'm off away from my computer, read and review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: Ohayo! Sadly this poor authoress has a case of insomnia so I'm praying that I'll get tired enough to sleep for a few short hours. So far not working but we'll have to see since it's only half past four in the morning. Since I got flamed several times in one story about not putting up chapter warnings, I'll put up a warning when there's potentially offensive material and this chapter gets a warning!

**_Chapter Warning: YAOI LEMON! I don't know if that'd matter much but better put it down anyway._**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Rei continued to tremble as he lead them to where he had seen Kyuubi, a sense of relief rushing through his body when he realized that the Bijuu was gone. He could still feel the dark energy that had surrounded the fox and shivered as he remembered the hatred that radiated from its eyes alone. "Naruto-san, has Kyuubi always been so… dark?" Rei asked softly.

"Oh yeah. Ero-sennin threw me off a cliff once and I actually talked to the fox-teme as I was falling. Bastard wanted to eat me until he realized that if I died he was screwed too so my life kind of became something important if the bastard wanted to live." Naruto responded before offering a small smile. "Don't worry. The point of his existence is to scare the living hell out of people and maybe destroy a city or two in the process. You guys could kick his ass any day of the week and not break a sweat."

His vote of confidence made the angels smile as they inspected the area where Rei had seen Kyuubi. "They're gone. There's no trace other than the intense demonic energy that anybody had ever been here." Goh said grimly. "This Madara's good at vanishing."

"He pretended to be dead for eighty years. He'd better be." Naruto told him before closing his eyes.

It was comforting feeling only the spirits of those around him although Naruto longed to feel the spirits of his friends and village around him. Working his way through the residue, Naruto searched for any signs of Kyuubi or anybody else that was working against them. "Nothing." Naruto sighed after nearly ten minutes. "They're gone."

Disappointment surrounded them as they stood in silence, wondering what their next move was. "They need nine of the Bijuu just to get the strongest one, right?" Gai asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"They have Kyuubi now but they need to get them all in order. At least, that's what the book that Shin was researching stuff in said. So if they got Kyuubi now, they need to seal him in something."

Naruto shook his head slightly. "Kyuubi's sealed in Madara. Pulling him out now would kill the bastard."

Damn it. "Unless his body serves as the catalyst." Shin said thoughtfully. "Naruto, you said he had been hiding for eighty years and the books all claim that he's immortal. It's highly possible that he's using his body as a container and knows that when Kyuubi is removed he'll survive."

Naruto felt his heart freeze in fear at the idea, every fiber of his being screaming at him to hurry up and rescue Kyuubi from Madara. If he did that, however, he knew that the angels would be faced against those two angels that had escaped before. Suddenly a light went off in the blonde's head. "Back home," he said eagerly, "the Bijuu were all kept in a country or village that represented their own abilities or weaknesses. Ichibi was kept in Wind Country cause Suna was there. Nibi and Hachibi were kept in Lightening Country and electricity always creamed earth in a fight. Sanbi and Rokubi in Water Country, Yonbi and Gobi in Earth Country, Shichibi was in Waterfall, and Kyuubi was in Fire Country where Konoha was."

While that was fascinating, none of them could really understand the reasoning behind Naruto providing the information. "So?" Gai said with a confused look.

"Hold on a minute." Shin said patiently as he adjusted his glasses. "It's possible that Naruto-san just provided us with information as to where we might be able to locate the remaining Bijuu and keep them safe."

"So what? We gotta travel around until we find them all? Then what?" Gai squinted his eyes in confusion.

Goh smiled softly as he lightly tapped Gai on the head, telling him to just settle down for a moment. "We tell the guardians of the Bijuu that they may be attacked and that they need to keep their guard up." Goh told him. "Madara needs them in order so the first will be Ichibi."

"Yes! We're going to a desert!" Naruto cheered. "If Gaara were here, he'd probably be thrilled! That guy could do some _awesomely wicked_ stuff with sand! I remember back when he was a psychotic murderer-"

Suddenly feeling as if they were about to hear stories about Naruto's more colorful friends, Goh sighed softly as they began walking. "Naruto." Rei said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Please stop."

"Sure."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Gai rubbed his arm as he stood in front of Naruto, unsure as to why he felt so shy all of a sudden. They would be leaving in a couple of days now that they had a general understanding as to where they were going next and would have very little privacy. "What's up?" Naruto questioned as he cupped Gai's cheek.

The cat-like angel closed his eyes before whispering, "I don't care if it's a bad idea. I want you to take me. Tonight."

Naruto's heart soared with excitement as he claimed Gai's lips, pressing the angel's back against the wall as their lips moved against each other. Soft whimpers reached Naruto's ears as he slipped his hand under Gai's shirt and began lightly tracing designs over the angel's skin. When he grew tired of touching only, Naruto grabbed the bottom of Gai's shirt and pulled the unneeded material off before throwing it to the floor.

Gai shivered as Naruto slowly began undressing him, his own hands working at undressing Naruto. The heat within his lower belly grew as he nipped the sun kissed body that was in front of him. He wanted this and he wanted Naruto to make him his.

His arms wrapped around Naruto's lips as they moved back towards the bed, their bodies heating up as they fell onto the soft mattress. Gai's breaths increased as Naruto slowly kissed his way down until his breath caught when he felt Naruto's hot mouth envelope his length.

The blonde shinobi's head bobbed up and down as he sucked softly on the smaller male's length. Gai grabbed Naruto's hair and closed his eyes in pleasure as he focused on Naruto. He couldn't imagine anything that felt better than what Naruto was doing to him at that moment although thinking was rather difficult at that moment.

His back arched as he suddenly released into Naruto's mouth, watching through dazed eyes as Naruto swallowed his essence. "Naruto." Gai whispered as Naruto nuzzled his neck. "Please. I want…"

His lips parted as Naruto's fingers brushed against his lips, his tongue swirling around the other blonde's fingers until they were both fairly certain that Naruto's fingers were as wet as they were going to get. "I'll be gentle. It might hurt a little though." Naruto warned him.

Gai's eyes reflected absolute trust as Naruto removed his fingers from Gai's mouth and nudged the angelic blonde's legs apart. Slender fingers gripped the blankets as Naruto slowly pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle, his blue eyes focusing on Gai's face. There was a look of slight discomfort on his face as Naruto steadily worked on loosening Gai's muscles.

When a look of pleasure began to place itself on Gai's face, Naruto slowly added another finger until the angel was mewling with pleasure. He watched with fascination as Gai pushed up when his fingers brushed against the other blonde's prostate, listening to the soft pleas that were beginning to leave Gai's lips.

He suddenly felt empty when Naruto removed his fingers and watched as the whiskered man spat into his hand and ran his wet hand along his hardened length. He could feel his excitement growing within him as his stomach tightened. "Naruto, please." Gai pleaded softly.

His fingers gripped the sheets tightly as Naruto slowly pushed into him, his eyes closing tightly as he felt himself being stretched. "It's okay. I won't move until you're ready." Naruto said softly as he brushed his fingers through Gai's long hair.

Naruto placed soft kisses along Gai's cheeks and neck before gently kissing his lips. He could feel Gai's muscles contracting softly around him as if trying to pull him in deeper. "Please." Gai whispered.

It took all of Naruto's will not to pound as hard as he could into the angel's tight heat, focusing solely on the looks that would cross on the angel's face. At that moment, he could think of nothing that looked better than Gai in the throes of passion. He kissed what skin he could reach as he changed his angles, smiling when he hit Gai's prostate.

White stars danced across Gai's vision as Naruto repeated assaulted his prostate, jumbled words leaving his lips. He dug his nails into Naruto's back and clung tightly as Naruto changed their position so he was sitting in the blonde's lap. "I want to watch you." Naruto whispered huskily in his ear.

Gai's face flushed as he moved himself up and down Naruto's length, gasping when he felt Naruto's fingers wrap around his length and pumped him in sync with his own movements. He didn't think he had ever known such an intense pleasure in his entire lifetime and knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. The end was getting close and he knew it.

His arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as he moved faster, feeling the figurative coil about to break. From how Naruto would thrust up against him, he was beginning to feel the same thing. A cry left his lips as Gai felt himself release between their bodies and Naruto's teeth sink into the crook of his neck as he released into him.

Neither one moved for several moments as they rode out their bliss before Naruto carefully lowered Gai onto the bed. Withdrawing from his body, Naruto kissed the smaller blonde before getting up completely ignoring the semen that was splattered across his chest and stomach. If he had been able to form words, Gai would have asked what Naruto was doing.

Naruto returned a minute later with a wet washcloth completely clean of their actions and began washing the smaller blonde's chest and stomach. A gasp left his lips as he felt Naruto's fingers enter him again. "You don't want my junk drying on you. You'll chafe." Naruto explained as he scooped the semen onto the washcloth.

Had he known from personal experience or had he once had partners before him? Gai breathed softly in content as Naruto lie next to him and pulled him into his stronger arms. "That was my first time." Gai confessed with a blush.

"You were perfect. Still are." Naruto murmured in his ear. "It's time to rest now."

Closing his eyes as he nestled tightly against Naruto, Gai breathed a sigh of content. He didn't care if Naruto was filled with demonic energy. If by some chance that Naruto was indeed a human turned demon then he'd be the first angel to fall for a demon. While some would be horrified at the idea, Gai found it strangely comforting to be wrapped in a demon's arms while they drifted off to sleep.

He supposed in a sense he truly was a strange angel but none of that mattered as long he could keep Naruto for himself forever until death claimed them once and for all.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I actually just pulled the whole countries representing strengthsweaknesses out of my butt so there was no real planning for that one. It just appeared so yeah. The yaoi probably could have been better but the day it was written had been a bad day and I just hadn't really been in the yaoi mood to go through and fix anything that needed to be fixed. It's one of the chapters that I'll go back eventually and fix up so don't worry. Now I'm gonna vanish so read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Munching on carrots and jabbing at next week's chapter while listening to "Rue's Lullaby" seems to be the theme for today. Keep hoping people won't call me off to do some other stuff since I've been trying since around eleven this morning to update. So here's this week's chapter, hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

A dull ache in his backside greeted Gai when he woke the next morning and he glanced at his still sleeping lover. He couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers through Naruto's spiky hair, reveling in how soft it was. His smile faded slightly when he noticed subtle shades of red beginning to work its way through his hair.

Gai gasped in surprise when Naruto suddenly pinned him against the soft mattress, their eyes focusing on each other. "Good morning." Naruto said softly as he nuzzled Gai's neck. "Feeling okay?"

"Better than okay." Gai responded.

A grin spread across Naruto's lips as he brushed his lips against Gai's before lightly nipping his lips. "That's good." Naruto grinned slightly as he tried teasing Gai into arousal.

The angel smiled and flushed slightly as he began to move against the larger man. "Gai, are you in here?" Rei called through the door.

"Yeah!" Gai responded without thinking.

The door opened and both blondes flushed when Rei stepped into the room, his eyes widening as he turned a brilliant shade of red. "Gomen!" Rei exclaimed.

The two blondes flushed red as they quickly parted, whatever mood had been growing immediately gone. They hurried to look somewhat decent before calling Rei back into the room. Despite their wearing pants, Rei still refused to look them in the eye with what now seemed to be a permanent blush on his face. "We need to get ready to go see Shukaku no Ichibi's guardians." Rei mumbled.

"Sure."

"We're leaving this afternoon so I'd probably hurry up if I were you."

When Rei left the room, the two blondes looked at each other. Neither one wanted to draw immediate attention to their new relationship although they had a feeling that Rei would probably tell Goh or Shin if one of them asked. Not wanting to dwell on those thoughts, Gai quickly busied himself with running his fingers through his hair.

A chill went through his body when Naruto held him close. "Gomen," he breathed softly as he placed a soft kiss on the bite mark.

Gai closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the soft kisses that Naruto was placing on his body. "Hey, let me take a shower!" Gai said quickly before he started begging Naruto to take him again.

Naruto laughed as he allowed Gai to pull away, his blue eyes dancing with excitement. "Aishiteru." Naruto told him.

The cat-like angel froze for a moment, his eyes focusing on Naruto. He stepped back before running out of the room and into the bathroom with his heart racing frantically against his chest. Why hadn't he responded? He knew how he felt towards the other blonde but still Gai had been unable to say the words.

Hoping he'd be able to explain himself by the time he got out of the shower, Gai turned on the water and stepped into the warm spray remembering the sensations that had flooded his senses the night before.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Naruto."

The blonde looked and stared at Goh, seeing the serious look on his face. "Hey, Goh-san." Naruto greeted.

First rule of being a shinobi was to never assume that one's opponent knew nothing and to assume they knew something. From the look that dwelled within Goh's eyes, it was safe to say the brunette knew something. "Rei told me what he saw this morning." Goh told him. "I know you two were in a rather compromising position and state of undress."

"Not going to dance around it, huh?" Naruto questioned lightly. "What about it?"

"Whatever relationship you and Gai have isn't my business unless I feel that it'll affect the Saint Beasts as a whole. You're a demon and Gai is an angel. Whatever relationship you two may think you have will not work."

Anger flashed in Naruto's eyes before he forced himself to calm down. "You act like I haven't heard that all my life." Naruto said forcefully. "I've been called a demon and a monster since the moment the village realized what my father had done."

Goh's eyes flashed slightly as he responded, "I won't let you play with Gai's feelings."

"Whoever said that I'm going to is a liar." Naruto snarled. "When I go into a relationship, I go into it with everything I've got."

"Once we've determined that Madara Uchiha won't get his hands on the Bijuu, we will be returning to Heaven. You, Naruto, will remain here on Earth."

"Like hell I will!" Naruto shouted.

The air crackled with conflicting energies as the two men glared at each other. "We'll see where your loyalties lie." Goh said finally as he looked at the blonde. "If you show any unwavering loyalties then know that you will die."

Naruto watched as Goh left the room, anger surging through his entire body. He didn't understand why anybody would dare try to control another's relationship. Sure he understood the whole team dynamics thing but that still didn't mean that Goh _needed_ to get involved. _"Angels are just naturally suspicious of anybody that's not their kind. They get even more suspicious when they stumble across a human that has a demon's power."_ Naruto remembered Jiraiya saying when he was drunk one night._ "They may be beautiful but they're deadly when they need to be. Never forget that."_

In retrospect, Naruto wondered if his godfather hadn't somehow known that he would one day be running around with angels trying to stop the destruction of the world. If he did then Naruto swore he was going to hunt down his godfather's reincarnation and kick some ass. Falling back onto the bed, Naruto closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze off in the sunlight.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Gai sighed softly to himself as he finished drying his hair, trying to think of what exactly he'd say to Naruto. How did humans apologize for running out after their lover gave a declaration of love? Fancy dinner or something? Maybe he should ask somebody.

No, he needed to figure this out himself. It'd mean a lot more to him and to Naruto if they could work this out quickly and quietly.

"Gai."

The blonde angel stopped and looked at Goh with a questioning look. "Goh! Ohayo." Gai said with a grin.

Goh smiled softly as he put his hand on the blonde's head, his eyes soft. "Gai, I know it's none of my business but are you trying to have a relationship with Naruto?" Goh asked softly.

A blush spread across the smaller angel's face as he fidgeted slightly. "I like him." Gai responded.

"You know angel and demon relationships don't work."

"He was human to begin with!"

"As were some of the demons in Hell." Goh responded. "I know you're an adult now so it's not my place to tell you what to do but I'm looking out for you as an older brother would."

Some part of him wanted to tell Goh that he didn't need to worry but another part of him was touched that the brunette angel was there to help him. "I know what I'm doing. Naruto's a good person. He won't betray us."

There really was no talking to stubborn blondes. "Just don't forget that when the time comes, Naruto won't be following us to Heaven." Goh reminded him.

Tears gathered in Gai's eyes as he ran from Goh, trying to keep from screaming. He ran into the room and bit back any sounds that tried to leave his lips when he saw Naruto sleeping on the bed. Was Goh right? Could the relationship he and Naruto shared together really not work out just because of what they were? No, they'd make it work no matter what it took.

Gai sat down next to Naruto and brushed his fingers over the whisker marks. "We'll make it work." Gai promised. "We'll prove everybody wrong one way or another."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I don't really know why Goh acted like a bit of an ass this chapter but I suppose it's cause he's in charge and he doesn't want to see Gai get hurt. Oh well, it's one of those things that will probably make sense when I actually stop to think. Read and review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Sorry about not updating last week! Life (and scammers threatening to sue) got in the way so I"m gonna go back to my "If Friday is unavailable, then Thursday or Saturday" thoughts for updating. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Beast so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

The heat that surrounded them was more than enough to remind Naruto of Suna and as he traveled with the angels to where Ichibi was sealed away, he could almost see Gaara watching him with a look that said he was glad. "How can you not be hot?" Gai asked with a weary look.

Naruto started a little before looking at the angels. They all looked so uncomfortable in the heat despite being dressed for the desert. "Gaara lived in the desert. Him and his siblings were like family." Naruto told them. "He was a Jinchuuriki just like me until the Akatsuki got their hands on him."

They had heard stories of the Akatsuki, how they defeated the Jinchuuriki and stole the Bijuu from them. All but one had died and stayed dead, but it had taken the life of another just to bring him back. "Just make sure to mind your manners." Goh told the two blondes.

Gai and Naruto wrinkled their noses at being treated like children before settling back down as a bus arrived to pick them up. They watched as an angel with dark skin and light hair stepped out, watching them with anxiety. "We know. He feels like a demon." Goh said as he approached the other angel. "My name's Goh. That's Shin, Rei, Gai, and Naruto."

"He is the one we have been hearing about?" The angel questioned.

"Yes. He was Kyuubi no Youko's Jinchuuriki."

The new angel's steady gaze reminded Naruto of how Ibiki would stare at someone just to unnerve him or her for fun. If he suddenly pulled out a knife or something and licked it, he was gone. "I see. You all will want to see this." The angel led them onto the bus.

"Hold on a minute! Goh gave you our names so you should give us your name in return!" Naruto protested.

Unnerving dark eyes stared blankly at Naruto for a moment before answering, "I'm known as Bes."

"What are we gonna see?" Goh asked as they climbed into the bus.

Bes was silent for a moment before answering, "The price that gets paid when men think they can handle the power of a tailed beast."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Smoke still floated from the remains of what had probably been houses with stones Naruto recognized as being made from clay and straw collapsed on the ground. His body moved automatically to help the injured, ducking when one of the women attacked him. "I'm not an enemy!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hands up. "Okay? I wanna help."

The woman continued to scream at him in her native language, her eyes showing fear and hate. Suddenly Naruto recognized one of the words he had often heard from Gaara when the redhead allowed his native language to slip past his tongue. Without hesitating, Naruto began responding.

Shin raised an eyebrow in amazement as Naruto and the woman began talking to each other, although he supposed _yelling_ would have been a better description. The strange words that left their lips sounded unlike anything he could describe or had even heard before. "He speaks our language well." Bes commented calmly. "Impressive for a demon."

"He's not a demon!" Gai protested. "He's human!"

"He radiates demon which is perhaps why my sister is quite upset although she does appear to be settling herself."

It appeared to be true too. The female angel finally allowed Naruto to help tend to the injured, the foreign words leaving his lips in soft tones. "What happened here?" Goh asked as Rei and Shin moved to help the injured.

"Three men came to us the night before. One of them we didn't recognize but we did recognize Judas and Luca." Bes said grimly. "The one we didn't recognize produced flames from his mouth."

"What about Ichibi? Did they get their hands on him?" Goh asked.

Bes looked irritated before nodding. "There were more than what you see here now. The others were killed." Bes told them as he led the angels to where Ichibi had been kept. "This is where we kept Ichibi. I assure you that there were several seals keeping his energy concealed. Did Zeus or the Goddess tell you where Ichibi was kept?"

While it was tempting to say that Zeus or the Goddess had told them, they knew it wouldn't do for them to say a lie. "No. Naruto reasoned that all the Bijuu were kept in a place that either strengthened or weakened their abilities. He remembered that a friend of his that had been Ichibi's container lived in the desert."

It was heart wrenching to see so many injured people. Rei's eyes glistened softly as he changed the bandages on a young angel's burned torso and arms, seeing that the wounds were attempting to heal. Some of the injuries looked as if they had been caused by sand rubbing dangerously fast against the skin but there were spatters of blood all over. "Don't think about it." Naruto advised him. "It'll make it easier."

Green chakra surrounded the blonde's hands as he healed the more life threatening injuries, never more grateful to Sakura for forcing him to learn basic healing techniques. "You've seen this sort of thing before." Bes stated calmly.

"I'm a shinobi. You name it, I've probably seen it." Naruto responded before sitting down. "Did they just take Ichibi or did they seal him up in something?"

"The man's eyes were red. Ichibi followed at his order."

Naruto swore loudly, earning a scolding from the woman. Gai smiled faintly as he watched his lover argue with the woman in that strange language. He didn't know why it was so attractive to see the way Naruto's eyes would flash with determination or hear the strange words leave the blonde's lips. "You may stay here until you determine where they will go next." Bes told them. "All I ask is that you all avenge our fallen comrades."

"We will." Goh said with a small nod. "If you don't mind, we'd like to talk to everybody and see what they all know. Somebody may have some important piece of information they don't realize is important."

"I am the only one who speaks your language."

"Naruto seems to be the only one who speaks yours. He can translate." Shin said suddenly.

It bothered him to have to depend on Naruto for translations but they had no real choice. Bes seemed to have some difficulty understanding them while Naruto was able to stand his ground in an argument while comforting the injured. "Very well." Bes said with a small nod. "If the demon is willing to translate for you then I have no qualms."

Goh stood behind Naruto, asking his questions and waiting patiently as Naruto translated. The angel he asked, a feminine looking boy that had slightly darker skin than Naruto, looked frantic as he answered the questions. "He said they came about midnight. Judas and Luca attacked first and the other one followed. When they tried to keep Ichibi from being taken, they could see the most horrible things in their lives for three days straight."

"They collapsed in a few seconds." Bes contradicted.

"Sharingan. It's a bloodline ability that the Uchiha clan has focused in their eyes. It allows them to copy an enemy's attacks and a bunch of other stuff." Naruto explained. "There's even a technique that only the Sharingan can do that's one of the ultimate techniques. I know it was a few seconds here but in their minds, it was three days."

It was a frightening ability; one Rei hoped desperately would never be used on anybody else again. It was a futile hope but it was still hope. How could Luca allow this? "We'll gather what information we can get here." Goh told them. "Then we need to catch up to them."

"It took three days for nine people to seal one Bijuu up." Naruto offered. "I don't know how long it'll take with two fallen angels and one demon powered freak."

None of them did and it bothered all of the angels. If they could just get ahead of the trio then they could trap them. After that, Goh wasn't entirely sure. He just hoped that it wouldn't result in any more deaths.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, I got back from riding horses not too long ago and I'm suffering a bit of overheating (four or five hours on a horse in eighty-plus degree weather will do that) but I don't want to leave anybody hanging for another week. Read and review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Now that the kittens have decided to leave me alone so I can type, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

He was tired and wary of the Uchiha now that he had seen how easily the Ichibi followed. Of course there would be no rest for them now that they were off to locate and capture the next demon. "You realize that by now the others will have realized where we're going." Judas told Madara with a frown.

"That's what I'm counting on. They'll either decide to hurry and get ahead of us or they'll hurry to stop us in the middle of destroying everything. Either way, they'll be defeated."

Judas and Luca glanced at each other, not entirely sure they _liked_ how things were going now. If they had been told before that innocent people would have died then perhaps they would have just stayed in Hell. However the opportunity to seek their revenge and take Heaven away from Zeus was something that wouldn't come around for another thousand years.

Shrugging his weariness to the side, Judas stared coolly at the raven and watched out of the corner of his eye as Luca stood proudly. They couldn't go running to their former friends and lovers claiming that they had changed their ways. That they wanted to help defeat Madara and repent for crimes they weren't truly sorry for. "Where to now?" Judas asked finally.

"Now we go capture Nibi. Let's go."

Glancing at each other for what felt like the hundredth time, Judas and Luca followed behind wondering just where exactly this next one was hidden.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They hadn't realized until after they were ready to see if they could get to Nibi before the others that Bes knew where the other Bijuu were. Now an hour later they were back on a plane praying that they got there before more lives were lost. "I liked them." Naruto said suddenly. "They're interesting."

"You seemed to speak their language well." Shin commented lightly.

"It's similar to the one that Gaara would talk in sometimes." A sheepish grin spread across his face. "I kind of had to learn if I wanted to be able to keep my head."

Goh raised an eyebrow at the blue-eyed blonde and saw the longing in his eyes. Was it possible that Naruto wanted to go home despite knowing that his home had long since been destroyed? Of course he probably would seeing as there was no place like home. "Somebody would have killed you?" Shin asked with disbelief. "Just because you didn't speak the language?"

"Well, Sakura-chan could send a guy flying across a training field with just one punch and since Gaara always stayed at my apartment when he came to visit, Granny Tsunade and Sakura both said that I needed to learn Suna's language under threat of getting so many blows to the head that Kyuubi wouldn't be able to handle it."

Sounded more like Naruto had very threatening and dangerous women in his life. It was probably no wonder he was more comfortable with men. "That's terrible." Rei replied with a worried look.

"Nah! We were pretty close friends so it was all good."

Goh cleared his throat a moment before asking, "What do you know of the Nibi?"

Naruto crunched up his face as he thought about everything he had heard. Gai couldn't help but smile at the sudden fox-ish look that had placed itself on Naruto's face. "You know that saying 'dead men tell no tales' some people say?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah… That's not the case when Nibi's involved. It's stronger than Ichibi but weaker than any of the Bijuu with more tails."

That was comforting to know. They'd have to make up a plan if they expected to do anything and survive the process. "What about Madara though? Why does he want all nine of the Bijuu?" Rei asked softly.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before answering, "There's a story I heard. Way back when things were going to hell, there was a Bijuu that had ten tails. Its power was so destructive that a man sealed the Bijuu away into his body and became the first Jinchuuriki."

"So?" Gai asked.

"When he felt his death approaching, he divided the Bijuu up into ten smaller parts. Ichibi through Kyuubi ran around on Earth while Juubi's body was sealed away into the moon."

The angels looked out the window and at the moon, watching it float lazily in the sky. "Do you believe it?" Goh inquired patiently.

"Yes," answered Naruto as honestly as he could.

A soft sigh left their lips as the group leaned against their seats, trying to figure out what exactly they were up against. If Madara did manage this, how exactly would they survive? As Gai looked at Naruto, he could see the determination burning in his blue eyes. There was nothing that was going to stop him from preventing anything to happen to Earth and its people. One way or another they would win.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Silver eyes flashed softly as a girl with long blonde hair darted through the trees. Word had already spread that somebody was hunting down the Bijuu and she wasn't about to take the chance of whoever it was finding her. It was her duty to protect Nibi and she wouldn't fail like the ones protecting Ichibi had.

"_Be careful."_ Nibi warned.

She was probably the only one to have a Bijuu within their body in over a millennia but she wasn't going to complain. The way she saw things was that if the Bijuu was kept tucked away in one place then their odds of getting taken were greater. At least she was able to move around and keep Nibi safe and sound from the idiots that thought they could ever control a demon's power.

Barbaric, probably, but it really was the best way to ensure that Nibi's power never fell into the wrong hands. She just didn't think she could stand it if something had happened and now it seemed that her fears were being confirmed. Somebody had indeed come along wanting to use the Bijuu's power and had made a display of it back in Japan and in the Sahara.

The girl's body froze when she saw a man with silvery hair standing alone, his cool eyes focusing on her. "Luca," she whispered as she stepped back.

If he were there then the others would be close behind. It was just a question of _where_ were they? "You look well." Luca commented as he stepped towards her.

"What do you want?"

"The look in your eyes says that you already know."

His eyes were almost tender as he advanced but she wasn't about to take the chance of him playing any games. With a snarl, the girl allowed blue flames to surround her and she darted off into the darkness as fast as she could with the angel following close behind.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I'm sitting here watching Inuyasha while updating now that the kittens decided once and for all that it's naptime. Anyway, my hours are picking up again (I think I said this last week too) so things are gonna get crazy again. Read and review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Beginning to like Fridays and get into the "I gotta update today" mindset so there's no freakouts here. Now that the kittens are napping, I'm able to update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

They arrived thinking that there would be more death and destruction but were surprised when they saw that everything around them looked more than peaceful. If it weren't for the negative reactions to Naruto's presence, the group would have thought that this was all a trick. "Leave him alone!" Gai shouted as he stood between the group and Naruto. He wasn't about to let his lover get injured because nobody wanted to give him a chance.

"We're here to stop someone that's been hunting down the Bijuu." Goh told the group of angels.

"It isn't here." A small angel with turquoise-colored hair told them.

The group stared at the angel and Naruto crunched up his face, completely unable to tell if the angel was a girl or boy. Why did angels have to be made to look like girls? Until he knew which gender _this_ angel was, he wasn't going to make any gender related comments. "Kyra, hello. You look well." Rei said pleasantly.

"So do you, Rei." Kyra responded with a smile. "Do you realize that you have a demon with you?"

Rei smiled as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Youko." Rei replied.

Kyra walked around the blonde after pushing Gai away, her golden eyes wandering up and down his body. "He's turning into a demon. Not quite like the ones in Hell. An animal-type hybrid demon maybe?" Kyra's voice was questioning. "I wonder how that's possible? Humans naturally don't accept angelic or demonic energies into their bodies so what makes you so different?"

"Kyra's a scientist of sorts." Rei explained simply when he saw Naruto's confused expression.

"Yeah, I've met someone like that and it didn't turn out good for anybody." Naruto said as he stepped away from Kyra. "Sorry, lady, but the last person who tried to play scientist hurt a lot of people and tried to destroy my village."

"You get the bad apples every so often." Kyra responded before stepping back when Gai glared at her. "You're a protective one, little kitty."

"I'm not a cat!" Gai protested.

Naruto grinned slightly before looking around. "So how come Nibi isn't here?" Naruto asked.

"One of our more… reckless angels decided to take Nibi into herself. We haven't seen her in two days." There was an uncaring tone to the angel's voice.

Something flashed in Naruto's eyes as his body stiffened. "You haven't been looking for her?" Naruto demanded.

"Of course not. What happens to Nibi may be our concern but what happens to that stupid-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence! People who are brave enough to willingly take a Bijuu into their bodies uncaring what happens to them don't deserve to be treated poorly!"

Kyra smiled coolly. "Once she returns, we'll be taking Nibi back." Kyra informed him.

"That'll kill her!"

"Any angel who dares try to keep a Bijuu within their bodies deserves to die."

Naruto's fist shook as he glared at her, knowing the angel was lucky she was a girl. "That's enough." Goh stated. "Which angel took the Nibi into her?"

"Trixie."

Now that they had a name, the angels and Naruto left to find the girl. "It's completely wrong! You don't just abandon a person because they're different!" Naruto ranted angrily. "Two villages abandoned their Jinchuuriki and they weren't even ashamed! These guys were supposed to protect Nibi and when one person goes and takes it a step further, she gets abandoned!"

Gai looked at Naruto and saw the anger and pain in his eyes. "I have to agree with Naruto on this one." Shin said with a small frown. "Trixie did take things a step further since it's obvious that none of the Bijuu are safe if they're kept in one place."

"Thank you!"

Although none of them were certain that it was the best way to keep the Bijuu from being captured. It'd probably be harder but it could still happen. "Then let's get started trying to find Trixie. Remember that she has the Nibi in her and I doubt she's learned how to control its power." Goh told them. "Split up!"

As they searched the area, an ominous presence began its descent upon them.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Your village didn't abandon you, did it?" Gai asked as he and Naruto walked.

"No. A few of the villagers hated me still after Pain's attack but when it came down to it, Granny Tsunade had me tucked away. I escaped and was able to start fighting Madara with Killer Bee."

Gai looked at his lover and saw the look of longing in his eyes. "Do you wish you could go back?" Gai asked softly.

A startled look showed on Naruto's face as he suddenly grabbed Gai's wrists. "I'm here with you." Naruto responded.

"I love you." Gai said suddenly. "I know I didn't say it when you first said it."

A chill went through his body as Naruto softly kissed him and held him for a moment. "I know." A smile spread on the taller blonde's face. "Let's find the girl before those bastards do."

Feeling considerably better than he had been before, Gai nodded and scanned the area carefully. He could feel _something_ that made his stomach tighten but he wasn't entirely sure what it was. "There's something out here." Gai said softly.

"Yeah, I feel it too."

The two blondes began running when they saw a silhouette of a person begin running away from them. When they stumbled into a clearing, they saw a young girl watching them with a look of distrust in her eyes. "Are you Trixie?" Gai asked as he stepped towards her.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Gai. That's Naruto. We're here to help."

The girl's eyes showed that she didn't believe they wanted to help her but her eyes softened when she looked into Naruto's eyes. There was a look of understanding that screamed to her that he understood her reasons. "Yeah, I'm Trixie," said the girl as she looked around cautiously. "You're not alone."

"No. We're with three others." Gai moved towards her carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Got away from Luca about half an hour ago. I know he and Judas as well as some freak with red eyes are still hunting me down."

Thank the gods they had gotten to her before those creeps did. "It's okay now. We're going to protect you." Naruto told her. "You _do _realize what'll happen if they get their hands on you, right?"

"I'll die." Trixie's eyes focused on the tall blonde. "My question for you, Naruto-san, is how did you survive?"

Naruto paused a moment before answering, "Suicide gone wrong."

Looking as if he no longer wanted to discuss it, Naruto turned and began walking leaving the two angels to stare at his back with bewilderment on their faces.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: I was sitting here yesterday thinking about the next chapter when my muse smucked me good on the head. Thankfully I have a week to post the chapter so we'll see how good that works. Read and review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: Hey! I admit that I had troubles with this chapter so hopefully it won't show too badly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

**_Chapter Warning: Yaoi lemon!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

This was so far beyond wrong that there were no words to describe it. Distantly he realized that this could be considered fraternizing with the enemy. Rei closed his eyes tightly as he fought back the blush that covered his cheeks, feeling Luca's lips on his neck. "Just give in for a little while." Luca breathed in his ear. "I won't hurt you. You know that just as well as I do. Please, Rei, I miss you and I know you miss me."

"No. You were cast from Heaven." Rei responded trying to keep his resolve. "You chose to go against Zeus over being with me."

He gasped when he felt Luca's hand wander down his stomach and toward his groin. "Remember how we used to be _in_ Heaven? All those nights we spent together knowing but not caring that Zeus was always watching us?" Luca asked softly as he began to rub the purple-haired angel through his clothes. "You were always so beautiful."

Rei could feel his resolve waver slightly as he felt himself responding. "Stop." Rei whispered.

"Just give in to what I'm offering. We can be together again."

"I said, _stop_!"

The purple-haired angel could feel his heart pounding as he frantically flapped his wings, trying to escape Luca. A glance behind him revealed that Luca was following with a look in his eyes that screamed his determination. Distantly Rei realized that it wouldn't matter how fast he flew or how much he protested, he would always belong to Luca. He would always be known to the other angels as the lover of a traitor.

It was a fate even Shin shared because of Luca. Both angels were considered to be impure because of their connections but nobody dared to do anything to hurt them as of yet. There were probably angels trying to gather up their courage but it'd probably be centuries before anybody made a move to hurt them.

A cry left Rei's lips as he was suddenly tackled and began to plummet toward the earth. He realized that he was in Luca's arms and fought as hard as he could before being jerked away from harm. "Enough running." Luca's voice was stern as he pinned Rei to the ground. "I don't want to play this game. We both know that you'll give me what we both want."

Tears glistened in Rei's eyes as Luca placed tender kisses on his face and sucked softly on his neck. He could feel his body responding again when Luca's lips latched on to a sensitive spot on his neck and began to suck sharply. He wanted to give in so badly but he couldn't bring himself to surrender. His resolve was shot down when Luca found an even more sensitive spot on his neck and began to shower it with attention. "Luca." Rei breathed as his eyes unwillingly closed.

He opened his mouth obediently when their lips came together and Luca nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues entwined around each other as their kiss deepened before they parted for air momentarily. "I missed you so much." Luca whispered huskily. "Why won't you follow me to Hell, Rei? Why are you still so determined to remain in Heaven?"

"I'm still loyal to Zeus and the Goddess." Rei replied.

A gasp left his lips when Luca began stroking him through his clothes, working on bringing him to hardness. "You're still mine." Luca responded as he watched the look of pleasure appear on Rei's blushing face. "I can give you everything that you've been longing for. I _know_ nobody's touched you since you're forever going to be considered the lover of a traitor. Of course we both know the real reason why I was cast away. They're content with being controlled and we weren't. Even now," Luca's fingers traced over Rei's chest, "you still enjoy being controlled."

Rei fought back whimpers as Luca's hand slipped beneath his clothes and bucked his hips up against the fallen angel's hand. Chills went through his body as his clothes were slowly removed and tossed away from them with Luca's clothes following behind. "Stop." Rei pleaded softly as he struggled to get away.

A gasp left his lips when Luca lowered his head and flicked his tongue against a pink nipple before nibbling the surrounding skin. "Don't fight me now, Rei. Not when we both need this." Luca murmured softly. There was a tenderness in Luca's voice that almost didn't seem to belong but that was lost to Rei as he felt the fallen angel's fingers press lightly against the tight ring of muscle.

The purple-haired angel spread his legs, panting softly for breath as his body writhed against Luca's. He could feel the fallen angel's fingers searching for that one spot that would make him see stars and flexed his muscles around the slender digits. A gasp left his lips when Luca's fingers brushed against the sensitive spot and pushed down against the fallen angel's fingers. "There." Rei panted softly. "Right there, Luca."

Luca offered no words of opposition as he kept stroking the other angel's prostate before removing his fingers and lining himself up with Rei's opening. Tears glistened in Rei's eyes as Luca pushed into his body, a burning sensation tearing through the desire that had clouded his mind. "Just relax. You know this." Luca breathed softly in the purple-haired angel's ear as he softly kissed away Rei's tears. "It'll get better. Just relax your body."

Slowly his body began to relax but still Rei could feel the burning as his muscles were stretched beyond what Luca's fingers had prepared him for. A gasp left his lips when he felt Luca move slightly within him, the flames of desire beginning to grow again. He had forgotten how Luca felt inside of him. "Move." Rei ordered softly. "Please, Luca."

Luca listened as Rei struggled to keep quiet as he began hitting the uke's prostate repeatedly. He had almost forgotten how good Rei felt around him and how vocal he could get if the right spot was struck. Of course it was amusing watching Rei writhe beneath him trying not to make any noises.

The two angels slowly moved together, their eyes focused on the other as Rei's legs wrapped around Luca's waist and his nails dug into the fallen angel's shoulders. He could feel his abdominal muscles tightening as he held Luca closer to him, feeling the angel's length brushing against his insides.

Screams built up inside the effeminate angel as his body began to burn hotter and hotter. Pleas reached Luca's ears as his pace increased, feeling his own body burning. Sweat coated their bodies as the fires grew hotter and hotter between them and the air became heavy with the scent of sex. "So good." Luca breathed heavily in Rei's ear. "Come for me, Rei."

The quiet night was pierced by the sound of Rei's scream of pleasure, his muscles tightening around Luca's length. With grunts of his own, Luca released into Rei's body allowing his senses to become overcome with sensation. As they came down from their high, both angels knew they couldn't stay like this forever.

Rei fought back his tears as he watched Luca redress and clenched his fists tightly as the angel stared at him. "I'll get you later, Rei. Right now I have a more pressing matter than taking you to Hell to wait for my return."

Watching as his fallen lover flew off into the night, Rei allowed his tears to fall down his face as he slowly redressed. It wouldn't matter how much time passed that they weren't together. Rei knew that his heart, body, and soul would forever belong to Luca and there was no fighting against it.

After struggling to get his tears under control, Rei took a shaky breath before continuing his search for Trixie determined to never allow anybody to find out the events that had taken place.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: So like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I actually had a hard time with this chapter mainly cause I wasn't really in a yaoi fangirl mood despite countless hours of playing "Absolute Obedience" trying to get into a yaoi fangirl mood. When Kia can't even get a girl excited about yaoi smut, there's a lack of communication between some part of the brain. So I hope everybody has a good Easter, read and review please!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Okay, so some things have come up and I may not have internet for an undetermined amount of time. I'm hoping that it'll just mess with next week's update but I'm going to try to find a computer to update with so we'll see how well that works out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beasts or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

He almost had to give the two blondes credit when it came to finding Trixie before anybody else although Goh wondered what exactly was up with Rei. The petite angel seemed almost withdrawn from the others and looked as if he had been crying. As if sensing something was actually wrong, Shin motioned for Rei to follow him and pulled the other angel away from the group. "What's going on?" Trixie asked softly as she sat on a fallen log, watching the two male angels with concern.

"Not sure. They're out of my hearing range and I never got the hang of lipreading." Naruto responded softly. "Guys?"

"No clue."

Goh shook his head slightly as he watched the two angels quietly talk about something. Whatever it was, it was easy to see the silent tears that now fell down Rei's face. Had something happened while they were looking for Trixie? If so, why wasn't Rei telling them and only confiding in Shin?

Shin murmured something as he rested his hand on Rei's shoulder, clearly wanting to ease the feminine looking angel's sorrow. Whatever it was that had happened, it was something that was causing Shin a bit of distress as well. "What happened?" Goh asked when the two angels rejoined the group.

"Nothing." Shin responded before looking at the female angel. "You're Trixie?"

"I am." Trixie confirmed with a small nod.

For a moment Goh and Gai looked as if they wanted to argue against Shin's answer but something told them that even if they did ask, their questions wouldn't be answered. This was just something that would be told to them when they were ready to tell. Until then, however, they'd just have to wait and worry about how to best keep Trixie from Madara's grasp.

Curiosity showed in Shin's eyes as the wonder as to how an angel could contain the power of a demon without any adverse effects. "Look, we gotta figure out where they're keeping Ichibi and we've got to take those bastards out." Naruto told them. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not feeling good about Madara even being allowed anywhere near Hell. He just may take over."

Trixie nodded slightly in agreement before telling them, "I can't go back to where Nibi was kept. They will kill me." Trixie told them. "I don't regret what I did to protect Nibi and I would do it again in a heartbeat if given the chance to."

"Me too." Naruto confirmed with a small nod. "I don't care what anybody says, I'd take Kyuubi back into me if that meant he'd be safe."

"Didn't you try to kill yourself?"

"To keep Madara from getting him. If you die and you're a Jinchuuriki, the Bijuu dies with you for a while before they reform somewhere else." Naruto explained. "The plan was that if I use a suicide jutsu to take out myself and Madara, Kyuubi would reappear somewhere else."

Trixie eyed him carefully for a moment before asking, "What went wrong?"

"Madara got Kyuubi before I activated the jutsu. Then I woke up in Heaven and without Kyuubi."

Gai blushed softly when Naruto's eyes fell on him, a tender look reflecting in his blue orbs. That look alone told Gai that Naruto would happily do it again and again if they could keep meeting. "We'll decide what will happen after we've determined a good place to stay for the night." Goh told them. "Come on. Let's find a place."

Hoping that there was actually somewhere they could stay for the night without being discovered, the group began walking.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Shuddering gasps left Gai's lips as he felt Naruto's mouth around his length, the other blonde's tongue massaging the underside of his erection. Gai closed his eyes as he held onto Naruto's spiky blonde hair, trying desperately to keep from releasing. There were no words to explain how badly he wanted this since they very rarely had time alone now.

It had been a week since they found Trixie and they had been moving constantly to avoid being discovered. Of course they were all put on guard duty, something Naruto had practically started celebrating, but it quickly became obvious to the hyperactive blonde that he wouldn't get to be with Gai as often as he wanted. Now that Shin and Rei were on guard duty, both blondes weren't going to pass up the opportunity to be together.

A strangled cry left Gai's lips as the world came crashing down on him, his body tensing as he released into Naruto's mouth. He could feel Naruto swallowing his essence and looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. It was plain to see that Naruto was excited by their stolen moment although Gai wondered just how much longer they could stay away from the others. "Naruto," breathed Gai as the taller blonde stood up.

Their eyes closed as they exchanged a passionate kiss as Naruto softly pressed Gai against the wall. He opened his mouth obediently when Naruto pressed his fingers against Gai's lips and began twirling his tongue around the digits trying to get them as wet as possible. When Naruto withdrew his fingers, Gai gasped softly as he felt the digits being pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Instinctively the angel tightened his muscles but quickly relaxed as Naruto began softly moving his fingers back and forth trying to coax him into being able to take something much larger. Soft whimpers left the catlike angel's lips when Naruto withdrew his fingers and gasped softly when one of his legs was hoisted into the air, allowing room for the taller blonde. "Ready?" Naruto asked softly.

Slowly Gai nodded and arched his back as he felt Naruto slowly entering him. Barely concealed whimpers left Gai's lips as Naruto slowly rocked against him, striking the sensitive bundle of nerves within his body with each movement. "Please." Gai whimpered repeatedly as he rocked his hips the best he could against Naruto. "Please. Please. Please."

He wasn't entirely sure what he was begging for but a cry of pleasure left his lips when Naruto grabbed his other leg and pinned him against the wall. Both blondes rocked against each other as Gai tightened his legs around Naruto's waist, pulling him in deeper. Naruto's scent filled Gai's senses as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge yet again.

Gai felt his body shuddering in preparation to release when Naruto stopped moving, feeling the taller man's breath against the nape of his neck. Gai moved his head slightly and closed his eyes as Naruto claimed his lips in a tender kiss. "Come with me." Naruto whispered as he reached between them and began to pump Gai's neglected length in sync with his thrusts.

The air around them seemed to grow hotter as both blondes were drawn closer to their releases, their bodies moving against each other for better friction. Their breaths came in short gasps as their paces increased, desperately seeking the mind-blowing orgasms they could feel coming. Gai's eyes widened as he felt his body tighten, his hot semen splattering onto Naruto's hand and chest as his vision went white.

Distantly he could feel Naruto's hips jerk roughly against him and the sensation of being filled. The two held onto each other as they panted for breath, neither one wanting to move away again. Slowly Naruto withdrew from Gai's body and lowered the angel's legs, watching with satisfaction as his seed dribbled down the catlike angel's thighs. "Naruto, would you really take Kyuubi back into you?" Gai asked. "Even if that meant you were going to suffer more pain?"

Naruto paused a moment before answering, "As long as I have you, I won't mind the pain. Just let me keep you with me forever and I won't want anything else."

The look of absolute truth in Naruto's eyes alleviated any fears that Gai hadn't realized he felt. Smiling softly as he cleaned himself and Naruto, Gai shyly kissed his taller lover. "Forever," Gai promised softly. "I'm forever yours."

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, so like I said: I may not update next week although I wonder if anybody will notice (reviews help, ladies and gents) so we'll see. Read and review, hopefully I'll see you guys again next week.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Naruto ended up being a bit romantic (not sure why) but now we get to see the bad-ass side of him. At least for the next couple of chapters cause I admit that I'm losting any inspiration for the story. Hopefully all the yaoi manga I've been reading will help get me back into the yaoi mood (even watched episode 11 of Saint Beasts and fangasmed at all the potential yaoi-ness) but we'll see. Anyway, here's this week's chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Beast so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

The surrounding area was deathly quiet, sending the group into a state of alert. They could feel Kyuubi's chakra pressing against their skin, and sending chills throughout their bodies. "So dark." Trixie breathed softly. "I can't believe how _hateful_ it feels."

"You should have seen the look on his face when I took his chakra away and sealed him back up." Naruto commented. "He had a 'fuck my life' look on his face. After that we came to an understanding and agreed that neither of us wanted to die."

Shin didn't even realize that the fox demon had even been _capable_ of facial expressions. There was so much to learn about the Bijuu and their individual abilities that it was almost surreal. "Right now we need to establish where they're holding the Ichibi and how we're going to take back Kyuubi. We also need to establish how we're going to contain their power." Goh told them. "Naruto, do you have any ideas?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "You don't _contain_ their power. You just hope like hell they decide that following whatever idea you have is an interesting whim." Naruto responded. "Ichibi's insane. Full moons aren't the best times to be attacking him since that's when his bloodlust is greatest. Kyuubi's always pissed at the world so any given time is a bad time."

"So we have no choice?" Trixie asked with a scowl.

"I didn't say that." Naruto responded. "No matter what happens, it's going to be Madara and I that fight each other just like it's going to be you guys against those two creeps. What we need to do is come up with some kind of plan of attack and then pray that it'll work."

Shin smiled softly before taking a seat, motioning for the others to take their seats as well. "Okay, so this is what I'm thinking." Shin told them as he began drawing in the dirt. "We'll need some cooperation from the guardians of the other Bijuu in order for it to work though."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

He couldn't believe his luck. These angels were truly more eager to live than the human species appeared to have been. He could still recall how much of an effort it had been to collect all the Bijuu from their respective countries but these angels were making it easy for him. They were gathering all the Bijuu in one place with the ridiculous notion that they'd be allowed to live.

What made it even sweeter was that Naruto would be waiting there to surrender himself with the other Bijuu. He truly hadn't anticipated that one from the blonde but he supposed that even one as idiotic as Naruto would have a thought every so often. After all, even a blind pig turned up an acorn every so often.

Madara could feel Kyuubi's chakra twisting throughout his body as if the demon was trying to resist being used in Naruto's death. If it could prevent the Namikaze brat's death then Madara was absolutely certain that the Kyuubi would do it. It was now just a question of keeping control long enough to unleash Juubi upon the world and upon Heaven itself.

Behind him were the two fallen angels, Judas and Luca, each of them looking as if they were pleased that the treasure they waited patiently for was finally about to fall into their laps. He almost wondered what would happen when they realized that their precious lovers were going to die as well.

If he could help it, none of them would survive.

The Uchiha couldn't resist grinning softly at the idea of the impending demise of those around him. There really were no words to express fully how eagerly he was waiting to see the world covered in flames with the sounds of the dying and injured filling the air, blending in beautifully with the screams of the frightened. Nobody would know exactly what had happened and they would be quick to blame their enemies. Before anybody would know it, war would break out and nobody would realize that he had started it all until it was too late.

As they advanced toward where they had heard the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki would be kept hidden, a sense that something bigger was about to unfold before them. When crimson eyes met determined blue, Madara allowed a smile to spread across his face. "Ready to die, boy?" Madara asked softly, his voice full of malicious intent as it carried through the air.

Something gleamed in Naruto's eyes as he smiled in response. "I really should ask you the same thing, Uchiha." Naruto responded as a demonic aura began to surround him. "There's only one thing I really want to know."

"What's that?"

Judas and Luca nearly stepped back when they saw the blonde's canine teeth elongate as he grinned coldly, his eyes beginning to bleed red. "Why don't you tell those two the truth? You're not going to let anybody live once you've gotten what you wanted." Naruto commented. "You might keep them alive long enough to get you into Heaven but we both know they're not going to live for more than two minutes afterwards."

The two fallen angels looked at Madara, each of them having suspected as much. "Do you really think I'm going to be stupid enough to admit that?" Madara asked.

"Not really but I know you well enough to know that you're not planning on them living for much longer." Naruto told him before his eyes fell on Judas and Luca. "You guys know what he did with the last bunch of people that followed him? He practically sacrificed all of them for a plan that was doomed from the beginning."

"You don't even understand our reasons!" Judas told Naruto patiently.

"Does it really matter? You're pissed because you're being punished for betraying the very person you swore to follow and now you're getting pissed off because the people you love are trying to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your lives." Naruto responded. "I've seen what happens to people that decide revenge is the way to go and it wasn't pretty."

"Shut up, boy!" Madara shouted at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Afraid to tell them what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto demanded. "He chose a path of revenge and sided with this freak. In the end, _he_ had to die. The blood of my best friend, the one person who was like a brother to me, stained my hands."

Gai covered his mouth, silencing a gasp that threatened to break loose from his lips. He had known that Naruto had been in love once with Sasuke but to hear that Naruto had been forced to kill the object of his affections was an entirely different subject. "Focus." Goh whispered to the catlike angel.

Shin and Rei glanced at each other, knowing that their feelings were at least understood. "Are you ready?" Shin asked softly.

Slowly Rei nodded, his eyes closing as he fought back his feelings of nervousness. He knew that he and Luca would fight in the skies while Goh and Judas fought below. Shin and Gai would protect Trixie from harm while Naruto and Madara fought out their battle over Kyuubi. Which one would win, however, none of them knew.

They just prayed that Zeus and the Goddess would be on their side during this fight and that they could once and for all put an end to what could never again be. Taking a calming breath, the angels waited for the signal and once Naruto had flared his chakra, they attacked.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: So I guess everybody's bad-ass side will be coming out to play for a while although I'm having a hard time imagining Rei even <em>having<em> a bad-ass side. Anyway, read and review, feed the authoress so she can decide how to have a threeway fight going on.


	17. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Hallelujah, I'm almost done with the story! Cause I suck at fight scenes, I'm just gonna write them my own way then pray like crazy nothing sharp gets tossed. I already got to deal with kitten claws meeting my scalp and that hurts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Gai watched as Rei and Luca immediately took to the air, their wings flapping rapidly as they fought for speed, their attacks rapid as a few stray feathers fluttered to the ground. He didn't know what had taken place between them but he could see that Rei wasn't about to allow whatever it was to get in his way. All that mattered was protecting those that needed to be protected.

There was a sound of trees breaking as the two other fights took place on the ground, a burning red energy that radiated darkness spreading throughout the entire area. Shin moved restlessly next to Gai as Goh and Judas' fight moved into view, his eyes watching as the two angels fought with everything they had. If they were in Heaven, if they were only sparring instead of fighting to kill, Shin would have been relieved but this wasn't a sparring match. Tonight one of them would die and there would be nothing he could do to prevent it.

The angel flinched when Judas slammed Goh into a tree, hearing the sound of wood cracking pierce through the night. If he hadn't been told to help Gai keep Trixie safe, Shin wasn't entirely sure if he could get into the fight against Judas. He would more than likely hesitate and that would get him killed.

Hesitation was just one of several things that never belonged on a battlefield. Memories of love were another and one thing that didn't belong on this particular field. The only thing that belonged was the need to make things right and to protect the innocent from falling at the hands of those that wish only for the destruction of the world.

Determination burned in Goh's eyes as he and Judas fought, both angels exchanging blows. He neither knew nor cared why powers weren't being used in this fight but he wasn't stupid enough to question it. He just took what he could get.

The brunette ducked when Judas kicked at him, mismatched eyes watching the fallen angel carefully. In Heaven they had been close matches in strength and ability but he knew that being "close" wasn't good enough. He had to be better than Judas if he expected to survive the night.

He could feel some part of him wishing that they didn't have to do this and that things could go back to the way they had been so many years before. The memories of sparring against each other for fun echoed in his mind and reminded him of the attacks that Judas would do and would more than likely decide to do. As his foot came in contact with the fallen angel's stomach, a surge of confidence went through the brunette angel as his attacks began again.

Judas was almost impressed by the skill that Goh possessed and couldn't help but feel some pride for the angel. He had clearly gotten stronger in the time they had been apart and was filling his role as leader of the Saint Beasts beautifully. It was almost a shame that he'd be taking that title back in just a matter of moments.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Rei could feel the shame twisting around in his stomach as he fought against Luca, seeing that the other angel was wondering just how to get him back and into Hell with him. "Didn't you tell them what we did, Rei?" Luca asked as he held the purple-haired angel's wrists. "How you begged for more of my touch?"

"Let me go!" Rei twisted and shoved his feet into Luca's stomach before propelling himself away, his wings flapping frantically.

Luca's eyes narrowed slightly as he chased after Rei before attacking him. One way or another he'd make sure that Rei understood there was no escaping. If it meant that he'd take Rei again and in front of everybody else, he'd do it. Of course he knew that the other angel would cry and that the others would do everything in their power to stop him.

He wasn't going to pretend that they didn't protect Rei.

Rei folded his wings and dived toward the earth below, feeling the cool air hit his face as he plummeted. Moments before he hit the ground, Rei spread his wings and caught the air making him jerk back up above Luca. Before Luca could catch on, Rei brought his wings back in and dove for Luca.

The two airborne angels wrestled in midair, their long hair mixing together as the tie binding Luca's hair came undone. If there had been any observers unaware of this fight to the death, they would have perhaps thought of it as a dance of some kind. Perhaps to them it was a dance in which the loser would be condemned to Hell if he wasn't killed.

"_Why_ are you _fighting_?" Luca hissed in Rei's ear. "You know you're not as good as the others. You exceed them in beauty and that's it! I don't want to kill you, Rei! Just stop fighting now and I'll keep you safe from everything."

He was getting tired of people telling him that he wasn't as good as the others. Rei already knew that but he wasn't going to let them win! He'd fight until he couldn't fight any more and even then he'd do what he could to keep fighting! Grabbing onto Luca's shoulders as tightly as he could, Rei made a determined face before slamming his their heads together hard enough that they both saw stars.

As both angels fell to the unforgiving ground below them, Rei could see Naruto fighting with everything he possessed. Just seeing that happening gave Rei even more incitive to fight harder. Taking a deep breath, Rei twisted so Luca would land on the ground first and braced himself for impact.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Naruto could feel his body moving on instinct alone as he felt Kyuubi's chakra trying to return to his body. The demon was without a doubt fighting against Madara's hold but those efforts would be useless unless by some miracle they managed to get Kyuubi out of Madara and back into his own body. Then it'd be a miracle in itself if Naruto could keep the demon inside him when this was done.

The blonde gritted his teeth as he began to swing his fists, trying to get the older shinobi weakened to the point containing him would be a problem. Unfortunately he knew that he was outmatched in both skill and power. "Why do you even bother fighting?" Madara asked. "You don't have the Kyuubi and what power lingers inside of you is minuscule."

But there was still something within him that was so close to breaking. He could almost reach it but he still needed to go a little farther along. There were no words to describe how exactly he knew but it was something that he couldn't very well let slip by. "I'm not like most people and back off as soon as they realize a situation's hopeless. Even if it kills me, I'm gonna stop you!" Naruto declared loud enough for everybody to hear.

Crimson chakra surrounded Madara as he attacked Naruto, watching as the blonde's features began to take on more demonic qualities. So the boy's body was changing to accommodate demonic chakra, was it? "Then who am I to refuse such an eager death wish?" Madara asked lightly.

With snarls leaving their lips, the two men attacked each other knowing that in order for one to continue, the other had to die. For Gai's sake, Naruto hoped that it'd be Madara that died.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Okay, so I'm gonna vanish and little miss Cuddles (the evil kitten who claws my scalp) demands reviews in exchange for me being able to produce next week's chapter with no bloodshed on my part. She seriously watches my email for anything that may resemble reviews so read and review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review but sadly I didn't pay attention to most of it because of all the links. If anybody has a show they'd like me to watch or manga to read, PM me if you have an account. If not, then just let me know but please keep the links out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Beast or Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

_Zeus-sama . . . please help us._ The prayer repeated itself repeatedly in Gai's head as he and Shin moved Trixie to a safer area as soon as it became obvious the fights were about to start blending in with each other. It was safe to say that more blood would be shed before the night was through and that sooner or later, methods would need to be taken to ensure that this nightmare never again occurred.

Trixie twisted away from them and stared back in horror as if feeling something. "What is it?" Shin asked softly.

"Someone is going to die." Trixie whispered.

Gai felt his heart freeze in fear, his thoughts immediately going to Naruto and the others. Would it be one of them that died because of the fight or would it be one of the others? Who was it that had Death breathing down his neck? Was it Naruto or any of their friends? "Do you know who?" Shin asked with a concerned look on his face.

Trixie shook her head slightly. "I don't know. All I know is somebody's going to die," she replied softly.

Folding his hands together as if praying, Gai stared into the darkness where the fights were taking place. Unable to stop himself, the blonde began running toward the fights.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The ground beneath them began to move and tremble, catching Goh and Naruto's attention. Judas and Madara both smiled as they jumped out of the way determined to keep from getting drawn into whatever was happening. "Enjoy Hell, gaki." Madara commented.

Naruto's eyes bled crimson as he jumped onto a tree branch, his nails and teeth elongating as he glared at Madara. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rei grabbing Goh's arm and pulling him out of the sinking ground. "They've opened Hell!" Goh shouted to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes fell on the opening before attacking Madara again. He could hear the battles between Judas and Goh start again as Rei and Luca began their fight once more. A gasp left Naruto's lips as he was hit by Kyuubi's chakra, feeling something within him latch onto the demon fox's chakra. Distant memories of taking control of Kyuubi's chakra came to mind and immediately Naruto began pulling.

Furious yells left Madara's lips as he felt the demon's chakra being pulled from his body and fought to escape. "Come here!" Naruto shouted as a claw made of demonic chakra tore from his body and wrapped around Madara's waist, pulling the Uchiha over to him.

Punches were exchanged between the two shinobi, their knuckles splitting as skin bruised and tore. Their heads jerked to the side with each blow before their bodies twisted with each responding blow. If it weren't for the demon's chakra coursing through each of them there would be little doubt that both men would either have a concussion or would be dead.

Pulling back on the chakra that Naruto tried to take away from him, Madara could almost feel a sense of dread. Something had changed since he and Naruto last fought and it sent cold chills down his spine. Scowling, the raven jerked hard on the red chakra and watched Naruto stumble slightly in surprise before jerking back.

Goh ducked as Judas made an attempt to hit him before kicking at the fallen angel, seeing the entertainment in Judas' blue eyes. Their fists met each other before Judas tackled Goh and sent him to the ground. Goh clenched his teeth as he flipped Judas off of him before twisting to pin the fallen angel against the forest floor. Raising his fist, the brunette began punching his former friend ignoring the blows that were being placed against him.

He was angry at Judas, Goh realized as he continued to punch the angel. He hated how they were enemies and how Judas had chosen to go against Zeus. He hated how when all of them had chosen, it was Judas and Luca that had been severely punished. Most of all, Goh hated how Judas had chosen to side with a man that clearly didn't care if they lived or died.

The two angels rolled across the ground toward the swirling opening to Hell, their faces contorted in determination. Goh thought of everybody he was fighting for and of Heaven that unknowingly stood in harm's way. He thought of the angels that guarded over the Bijuu like the treasures they were, protecting them from mankind and of those who chose to bear the burdens of having the Bijuu in their bodies.

Grabbing Judas by the upper arms, Goh flipped onto his back and brought up his legs before shoving his feet into Judas' stomach. He flipped onto his feet as Judas flew through the air and landed near the now sinking earth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Naruto and Madara covered in the red energy seeming to be pulling it back and forth. _Chakra_, Goh thought as he directed his attention back to his fight. _Naruto called it chakra._

Bracing himself for any potential backlash, Goh charged Judas and grabbed hold of the fallen angel. With a barely heard snarl that Judas had never thought the other angel was capable of creating, Goh twisted and threw Judas straight back into Hell and panted softly for air as he fell onto his knees. One down, two to go.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Luca was injured and both winged angels knew it. Rei could feel himself beginning to waver as he stared at the blood that stained Luca's beautiful hair and the bruises that adorned his skin. He knew that his own body was covered with bruises and blood but it was more painful looking at Luca's injuries knowing that he had caused them.

He wasn't a violent angel by nature albeit potentially dangerous if backed into a corner. Right now he felt as if he was being backed into a corner by the other angel. "Rei, you're tired. Let's stop this foolishness." Luca said softly as he reached for the purple-haired angel.

Rei remembered back in Heaven how they had worked so perfectly together. All he ever wanted then was to be worthy of Luca's love and attention. Now they stood on opposite sides, both parties remembering what they had once had. Now, Rei realized with a start, he knew there was more to himself than just a pretty face.

The purple-haired angel darted toward Luca, his wings flapping powerfully as they attacked each other. His thoughts went to his friends and how they were trying to protect Heaven and Earth from destruction. They were the last line of defense and if they fell, there would be no hope for anybody.

Luca darted up higher before shooting behind Rei, grabbing the angel from behind and pinning his wings against his back. Soft grunts left Rei's lips as he fought against Luca in an attempt to escape, his heart racing as they plummeted toward Hell. Suddenly relaxing, Rei felt Luca's arms relax around him before the angel twisted and punched the silver-haired angel in the face.

Moving behind Luca, Rei darted up before falling onto him and shoving his legs into Luca's back. Luca stared in disbelief as he looked at Rei before seeing the pained look in his love's eyes as he plummeted into the depths of Hell.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Madara felt sweat begin to coat his face as he fought to keep Kyuubi's chakra within his body. The boy was stronger than he looked and clearly was determined to win. "Do you really think you can stop me?" Madara asked with a grunt. "I am _immortal_!"

"Hey!"

Naruto felt his heart freeze as a blur of blonde with black tips crashed into them, sending both shinobi stumbling to the ground. A gasp left Naruto's lips as the rest of Kyuubi's chakra came crashing into his body, feeling the demon reenter his body. _"Miss me, brat?"_ Naruto heard Kyuubi ask lightly.

The blonde chose to ignore Kyuubi as he darted over to Gai with Rei and Goh following close behind. "Stupid! What were you thinking?" Naruto scolded as he rested his hand centimeters over the burns on Gai's face and arm.

"Gai!" Goh's mismatched eyes looked over the smaller angel's body. "Naruto, will he be okay?"

"I don't know how angels react to Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto replied before kissing Gai's forehead. "I'll kick his ass, send him to Hell, and we'll go home. Believe it."

Gai smiled softly as he watched Naruto leap over to Madara, nine tails radiating from his body as he charged Madara. The Uchiha's eyes widened as Naruto pounded his fists deep into his body, spitting blood from his mouth at the severity of the blows. "Goh! Rei! Gai!" Shin shouted as he and Trixie ran over to the group. "Are you okay?"

Worry showed in Shin's eyes as Rei began applying basic healing to Gai's injuries. "Why did you do that?" Goh demanded.

Gai merely grinned before answering, "Cause he didn't see me coming and I knew Naruto wouldn't react to me."

Maybe not but Goh really didn't want to be Madara at that moment. Red and blue eyes focused on the two fighting men, seeing that Naruto was unleashing all his fury at the man and that there was little Madara could do to stop the blows from hitting. Gradually the two worked their way toward the opening, Naruto's crimson eyes flashing dangerously in the night. "Go to Hell," Naruto growled as his nails dug into Madara's neck, "and stay there."

There was a blinding light as Madara was thrown into Hell, his screams echoing through the night. Coughs left Naruto's lips as he slowly walked over to him, the demonic chakra circling around him. Gai didn't know how exactly but he knew that in some way beyond his own understanding, Naruto was now exactly how he was meant to be.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"I confess I hadn't anticipated this." The Goddess said calmly as she looked at the group. "One angel with a Bijuu within her body and a human who now appears to be a demigod."

"It would appear that the Kyuubi no Youko has chosen Naruto for some reason to be a demigod." Goh responded. "Perhaps because of the effort he put into rescuing it?"

Naruto felt himself fidget slightly as the Goddess looked at him with calm eyes. "You have a choice, Uzumaki Naruto. We cannot return you to the world that you came from, but you may live either here in Heaven or on Earth with the other humans. The choice is yours."

"I'd rather stay here." Naruto responded as he glanced at his lover and new friends. "I think Kyuubi and I would be happy here."

The Goddess nodded slightly in understanding before saying, "Then you and Trixie will be allowed to reside in Heaven for the rest of eternity."

Smiling widely, Naruto felt a surge of happiness as he looked at Gai. Angels and demons, they both knew, didn't typically get along but somehow they made their almost forbidden relationship blossom into a love that knew nothing of their differences.

Of angels and demons, they were perhaps the strangest pair in existence and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap! I really had no huge ideas that would work for this story so after eighteen chapters, I'm wrapping up the story. Thanks to everybody who took the time to review!<p> 


End file.
